Keeping A Promise
by CookieMonsterismyfriend
Summary: "Leah,How far would you go to protect Seth? Would you give up everything for him? Even your own life?" I asked as we sat on the cliff, looking at the sunset. "Because I would do that for Derek. I made a promise."
1. Little Brother

Preface-Little brother

Isabella point of view 16 years ago

Mommy's in the hospital, Daddy said she was going to give me a baby brother; I always wanted to be a big sister. I sit with daddy in the _waiting room_ I really hate waiting

"Daddy when my broder gon be her?" I asked, He chuckled

"You mean brother, and it should be pretty soon my little green eyed princess."

I smiled up at him just as a nurse-lady comes in and walks up "Umm, Mr. Souza I'm afraid I have some bad news, your wife had a heart attack."

I was confused "What's a hart atak? And when do I get to see my Mommy!" Yes I was a very demanding two year old.

The nurse-lady gave Daddy a sad look as she continued "I'm sorry but she didn't make it."

Daddy's face crumpled and he lifts me up to his eye level I touch his face "What's wong?"

He hugged me close then said "Mommy isn't gonna come out of the room the doctors put her in."

He saw my confused face "I mean mommy's gone, she's not gonna wake up anymore."

Tears pricked my eyes, I buried my face in his neck inhaling his woodsy scent.

"And what of my son; he's okay right?" Daddy's voice was weak, broken. "Your son is alright. He's in the nursery, would you like to see him? He doesn't have a name though."

Daddy sighed "Take us to him." I twisted in daddy's arms as we walked through the hospital. "Listen princess, no matter what happens in the future I _will_ protect you and your brother…b-but if something happens to me you have to protect yourself and your little brother. Okay you understand right?"

I nodded not truly understanding at the time

"Daddy can I name my brodur?" I asked sweetly Daddy smiles "Sure"

We arrive at the nursery and the nurse-lady points to a chubby baby with a clump of thick black hair. He opens his eyes revealing the same emerald green eyes as me- the baby squirmed. I peered at him "Derek, your name is Derek Sozua." **(a/u spelling?)**

Daddy smiled through the glass "It's your job to protect him Izzy Bee."

I knew I would, I'd make sure this little boy lived "I'll protect him with my life." I vowed


	2. Chapter 1 Capture

**I OWN NOTHING BUT I WANT TO **

Chapter 1 Capture

Isabella point of view 15 years ago

It's been a year since Mommy died, I'm three and derek's one.

He's a very healthy baby and I love him very much.

"Come on princess we have to go _now_!"

Daddy was running around packing clothes and food. I went

into the backroom and rocked Derek back and forth quieting

Him.

I heard a crash-Daddy yelled "Izzy! Take your brother and run now!" another crash, I quickly put Derek in his carrier and carefully placed him in front of me.

I snuck out the window and went to the big garbage can where Daddy told me to hide my extra pack.

I slung it on and started down the alley. I was turning the corner when I heard footsteps

I whirled thinking it was Daddy, but the person was too short; it was a man according to his build. It wasn't Daddy

"Hello Isabella, my name is Dr. Davidoff."

"My Daddy told me not to talk to strange men…you're creepy!" I shouted at him stepping back, placing my arms protectively around Derek. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you or your brother. I just want to talk to you……in fact I'm trying to help."

'_Don't do it baby…no matter what he says don't trust him' _a smooth silky voice whisphered to me I _knew_ that voice  
"Mommy?" No answer. By then Dr. what'shisface had taken several steps toward me "I'm not going to hurt you…I promise." I was scared and I didn't trust him so I went with my gut which was screaming at me _**'run, don't stand there, RUN!!!!'. **_

Readjusting my hold on Derek and my bag I turned and ran as _fast_ as I could (which for a three year old was pretty fast).

But soon after pain exploded in the back of my head and I went down; I was awake long enough to turn onto my back as I fell _then_ I blacked out.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~ __

I woke to the smell of oatmeal and hot chocolate. I didn't know where I was, but I lay on a bed. I sat up looking around.

It was a large bed as was the…wait a minute the room had three solid walls but the fourth where you would expect a door wasn't there, only bars…I was caged in, like some animal.

"Good morning Isabella, how are you." A kind male voice sounded in the large room

"Who are you? Where's my brother?" The man stepped into view

"Shh, calm down…your brother's fine. My name is Kit Bae and I'll be your care taker during your stay."

'Kit' was a 5 foot 8 inch asian man with black hair and almond shaped dark brown eyes. "Are you going to hurt me,

'shisface said he wouldn't hurt me but he lied."

By this point I was ready to cry

"No honey I'm not going to hurt you……Izzy Bee, that's the nickname your mother gave you right?"

I nodded "Do you mind if I call you that?" I shook my head. 'Kit' smiled

"Great now can I come _all_ the way in so I can feed you?"

"Yeah" I said quietly eyes downcast. Kit came in and sat next to me. He held a try of yummy looking oatmeal, a mug of hot chocolate, and on the tray also was a small cup of brown sugar.

"Now Izzy how do you take your oatmeal, Brown sugar okay?" I nodded and smiled. I knew I could trust this man.


	3. Chapter 2 Escape

**I OWN NOTHING BUT I WANT TO!!!**

~ Okay this chapter Isabella is 5 I time skipped 2 years, I'll put up messages like this to let you know what's going on.

Chapter 2

Isabella point of view 13 years ago (age 5)

"Isabella, you have a visitor." Kit's voice cut through my

calm state, he only called me Isabella when Dr. Knockoff (I

called him that because it gets on his nerves) was around.

"Yes, come in." I opened my eyes to see Dr. Knockoff

standing next to Kit with a clipboard in his hands *sigh*

"Good afternoon Isabella, I see you were meditating as per

instructed, that's very good for your progress in rehabilitation."

Why does this guy use giant words around me I'm _five _I'm not gonna know what _rehabilitation _means.

I just smile "Umm yeah I am I guess." Dr. Knockoff liked

me-well he liked me enough to keep me around him most of the time over the two years I've been here and while he thought I was 'sleep' I was really gathering information.

On several occasions I heard him and other 'doctors' talking about genesis 2 or something concerning Simon, Kit's son.

"Well I just came to check up on you." Yeah right by check up you mean see if I'm using my powers. Last year Kit explained to me about the world of supernaturals.

The witches, sorcerers, necromancers, half-demons, and lastly what I am a shaman, but also a werewolf.

See Daddy's a werewolf and mommy was a shaman, so I'm a shaman but when I reach maturity I'll make the Change into a wolf.

At least that's what Kit said. During my thinking Dr. Knockoff had left the room.

"Izzy Bee, Dr. Davidoff wanted me to ask if you've have a visions lately possibly any of his daughter." I frowned

"No and even if I did I wouldn't tell him……and you wanna know why because if I did he'd just take her and put her through the same stuff Derek, Simon, Tori, and I are going through. I will not be the cause for someone else's suffering."

Hey I guess being around Dr. Knockoff and his crones paid off.

"Kit you _have_ to see what you're doing, your son is three and he's getting genetically altered, one of these days they're gonna inject him with the wrong thing and he's gonna die…or better yet they decide he can't control his powers so then they kill him like they did Winnie! Do you want that Simon is your _only _son, do the right thing, you're not like them Kit you're not a monster."

When I finished chewing Kit out he looked defeated

"My god, you're right, what have I done?"

I patted his shoulder and smiled at him "It's not too late, you can fix it. Get him out assemble a group of trustworthy people who are also tired of what the Edison Group is doing and _get out_."

Kit nodded and began walking to the door but stopped when

I called out to him "Oh and Kit, when you do leave take Derek with you…please." He nodded again and left my room.

I shook out my black hair and sat down Indian style. It was time to start my own escape plan.

* * *

It was late maybe past midnight, I opened my eyes from my

fake slumber.

The guards never bothered to check on me

since I was the 'good little girl' HA! Well I'd show them

tonight.

I silently got off my bed and reached behind the

head board for my backpack which was filled with clothes,

energy bars, and different herbs, spices, and other natural

roots the 'doctors' had given me so I could practice my

healing.

I also had in my pack a **fukiya**,** several darts filled **

**with the same stuff in a tranquilizer gun (only a little **

**stronger) and shuriken. **

**(when they captured me they didn't **

**take my stuff…dum-dums).** I projected myself out of my

'room' and looked down the hallways: one guard at each end

with security cameras everywhere. I went back to my body

and slid out of the door closing it behind me quietly. I took

out the fukiya and put two darts in, inhaling I blew and took

down one, I turned and blew again taking down the other

guard. I pulled three shuriken from my thigh holster and

flung them at the cameras. I ran down the hall and did the

same to every guard and camera that blocked my way to the exit.

I saw the exit, and I saw one last camera I stood in front of

it and waved.

Knowing they wouldn't hear anything I said I mouthed "Bye-

bye." And I blew a kiss and knocked out that camera too.

Finally after two years in this hell-hole I was free. My plan

was to find a safe place for Kit, Derek, Simon and anyone

else who escaped, to live peacefully. But for now I knew

Derek was safe with Kit. I hated leaving him.

~~~~~~~Time ~~~~~~Skip~~~~~~Ten~~~~~~Min.

I'd been walking for a while when I suddenly had a vision

'_I was in a house sitting at a kitchen table with an old man-I _

_looked possibly two years older "Breakfast is served!" sang _

_the voice of an old woman _

"_Grandma!" I cried happily as the woman came into view _

_holding three plates covered in food.'_

The vision ended there **so I have to find my **

**Grandparents. **I thought to myselfas I neared a bus depot.

This was only the beginning of my suffering I could tell. 

**(A/N ****The fukiya, or blowgun, was a staple in the Ninja's arsenal since it was so versatile)**

http://www(dot)entertheninja(dot)com/fact_weapons(dot)php


	4. Chapter 3 Jasper

**OKAY IN THIS CHAPTER IT'S JASPER'S POINT OF **

**VIEW AND ISABELLA IS 8 YEARS OLD. I know I time skipped again sorry **

**Again I don't own anything but the extra characters that will show up within the next chapters. Oh and forgive me if I get Jasper's personality wrong.**

* * *

Setting: Texas; Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte are running around Dallas because of peter

Jasper point of view (age 8)

"Peter, where are we going?" Charlotte asked irritated. I

sent her calm waves even though I too was growing wary of

Peter's enthusiastic state "Char, relax it'll be fine I just had

this feeling we were gonna do something good today."

Oh boy peter and his feelings. Charlotte's irritation grew untamable "So that gives you the right to drag us all around town _three_ fucking times!" Peter winced

"No it doesn't but listen…" I did and that's when I not only heard it, but also smelled it another vampire and _blood_.

"Well don't just stand there _go_!" I yelled at them. We took off barely under human speed since we were in the middle of town.

Minutes later we came upon a vampire cornering a

young girl no older than 8 in the alley; she had on green camouflage

cargo pants and a matching tank top. Her dark green eyes

stood out against her black hair. The emotions coming from

her were surprising to say the least.

She was calm and expectant "I keep telling you my friends

are gonna come and rip you apart." Her voice matched her

emotions. Peter looked and felt smug Charlotte was

surprised. The girl looked behind the vampire and smiled at

us "See here they are."

The vampire turned around eyes wide "Who are you?" Char

stepped forward pissed off "I'm your worst nightmare…now

how about we go have a talk about picking on people your

own size." Peter grabbed him by is arms and they walked

out of the alley. Peter spoke to me at vampire speed "We're

gonna go burn him, you take care of the girl, take her where

she needs to go." He grinned "See we did do something

good." I smiled back at him, and he was gone. I turned

toward the girl, she was looking at me "Hello Jasper, I know

you don't know me but my names Izzy."

What was going on "Who are you? How do you know me?"

I asked. The girl giggled "I told you silly I'm Izzy." I nodded

"I understand that but exactly how do you know me?" I was

so confused "Well before I explain can I change my clothes,

I've been in these for three days." She said. I snorted three

days without changing clothes Alice couldn't last 2 hours

without changing. I nodded "Sure, go ahead." Izzy reached

down and picked up a messenger bag I didn't know she had,

opening the front flap Izzy pulled out an envelope and

handed it to me "Don't open this until after you drop me off." She instructed as I took it.

Izzy walked out of the alley, me following. She walked

across the street and into the café. "Sit here and order me a hot chocolate with cinnamon please and I'll be back in a minute." She told me, this gave me time to truly study her.

She had thick straight black hair that fell past her waist, she

stood at four ft two inches making her taller than the

average 8 year old. Her body was lithe, small muscles

bunched and quivered as she moved gracefully. She

disappeared behind the restroom door just as the waitress

came up to me shooting lust like firecrackers "Hello, my

name is Grace and I will be your server this afternoon. What can I get you?" She asked with an over bearing smile

Ugh I hated it when human flirted with us it was pitiful

"Yes, I would like a large hot chocolate and a blue berry muffin." I replied as kindly as I could.

Grace smiled at me again and walked off to put in my order.

Izzy comes back a few minutes later wearing black jeans and a green t-shirt.

"So what do you wanna know?" She asked sitting down across from me.

"I want to know everything." A smile lit up her face as Grace placed her hot chocolate in front of her. "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

OKAY THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPPIE REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE !!! *PUPPY EYES*


	5. Chapter 4 Grandparents

**HEY, LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS WERE CONFUSED ON **

**ANYTHING. **_IN THIS CHAPTER ISABELLA IS 8 BUT WHEN _

_YOU SEE ANOTHER LINE (I'LL LABEL IT) IT'S GONNA BE A _

_YEAR LATER, BECAUSE I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE SEPERATING IT _

_TO TWO CHAPTERS. And jasper's a vampire in case any of _

_you where confused _

IN THE LAST CHAPTER:

"I want to know everything." A smile lit up her face as Grace

placed her hot chocolate in front of her. "I was hoping you'd

say that."

I was still in shock form what Izzy had told me. I looked

over at the sleeping girl, she was a picture of innocence.

Long black lashes resting on her checks it was impossible to

believe she had been through so much in only eight years.

_FLASHBACK: IN THE CAFE_

"_I'm a half shaman half werewolf; my mother's family is _

_completely made up of very powerful shamans. While my _

_father's side is all werewolf; _

_I won't go into detail about how my parents met and all of _

_that, but what you need to know is that my mother's family _

_are very laid back people, there was a family of shamans _

_able to see the future. My mother, uncle, grandparents, and _

_myself are these people" She looked sad, her eyes losing _

_their shine "At least my mother was one." Her emotions _

_grew sad "What's wrong?" I asked sending waves of _

_reasurence, peace, and calm. "My mother died in childbirth, _

_when she had my little brother. My father, I'd been living _

_with him for the past two years, he was killed a few months _

_ago." Izzy sighed a took a giant bite out of the muffin Grace _

_had set before her earlier. "I was on my way to my _

_grandparents when I got a vision of where you, peter, and _

_Charlotte. I knew by that you, in the future, would help me." _

_I stared at her Izzy's visions were far more powerful than _

_Alice's "So where am I taking you?" I asked after she had _

_finished her food. Izzy smiled at me then let her eyes stare _

_straight ahead, her eyes going misty "You are taking me to _

_Alaska." _

END FLASHBACK

I shook my head and turn my attention back to the road

when I felt Izzy waking from her nap. She sat up, stretched

and climbed into the passenger seat "Hey, where are we?"

She asked, voice rough from sleep. "We're just outside of

Nampa, Idaho. We should be in Vancouver in about fourteen

hours." I told her. Izzy looked at the speedometer and

scoffed "You're only going 110mph, come on this thing can

do one 180mph."

I smirked at her and pressed on the gas pedal.

~~~~~~*TIME SKIP 8 HOURS~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*

I started slowing down as we passed Vancouver. I reached

over and shook Izzy gently "Sugar, where in Alaska are we going?"

She opened her eyes halfway and said "Just go to Juneau, Alaska, and wake me back up when we get there. I need to concentrate on they're house."

I nodded and she drifted back to sleep.

~~~~~~*TIME SKIP 16 HOURS~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~

Some time later as the Alaskan wilderness passed by in a

blur Izzy woke up suddenly "Your phone is gonna ring in two

minutes, it's your _wife_,"

She sneered the title like it was some kind of disease "Just tell her you decided to stop to hunt in Alaska, on your way back to the Denali's and you'll be there soon. We're in Juneau, right?"

I nodded slightly confused "Okay then you _need_ to speed like you've never sped before because we're going to Fairbanks, Alaska."

I nodded and pushed my Jaguar XJ 220 to its full speed. As

Izzy predicted my phone rang Alice's ring tone; I answered "Hello?"

Alice's perky voice sounded on the other end _**"Hey Jazzy! Where are you?" **_

I grimaced I hated the nickname jazzy…it sounded wrong.

"Hey, Alice I'm on my way there…but I decided to stop and hunt in Fairbanks, then I'll be there okay?" I told her.

Alice sighed heavily _**"Can I come with you?" **_ She asked.

I looked over at Izzy who was shaking her head "Sorry Alice I'm almost there and I'd take to long."

Alice sighed again _**"Fine, bye."**_ I hung up the phone and looked over at Izzy "What? She can't know about me……none of your family can. Not yet anyway." She said.

I nodded and looked out the window.

We were about five minutes from Fairbanks when Izzy told me the rest of her plan

"You have to crash this car…"

I whipped my head around fast to stare at her

"Because if any one in your family smells my scent in the car

they will suspect something and that can't happen." I sighed and nodded "Look Jasper I know you love this car but I guarantee you will be repaid for your kindness. Pull in here."

I nodded and pulled into a long snowy drive. At the end was

a small cottage, outside it was a old man and woman

standing there, expectant. Izzy looked at them then turned

to me her green eyes sparkling, her emotions were nothing 

but gratitude and love. She leaned over the arm rest and

pecked my check "Thank you _so_ much Jasper." I smiled

"You're welcome." Izzy got out of the car with her bag and

ran up the rest of the drive to the people standing there.

Izzy's grandparents turned to my car and smiled at me, and

then they lead Izzy inside, closing the door. I sighed and

turned the car around '**time to go destroy my car and eat.' **I thought to myself.

*~~~~~~*TIME SKIP-AT THE DENALI'S*~~~~~~*

I neared the Denali's house where my family would be

waiting for my return. I ran up to the porch and opened the

door "Oh, Jasper you're back! How was Texas?" Esme asked

my from Carmen's room. I walked over to the couch were

Emmett was playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 on the

ps3 sitting down I answered her "It was……eventful." I

thought about the vampire and the girl. "I saved a little girl

from getting fed off of." I said casually. Esme, Carlisle,

Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and the Denali's were all down stairs

after the words left my mouth "What?" Rosalie asked "I said

I stopped a vampire from feeding of a little girl." Esme was

the first to move, throwing her arms around me pride

radiating off her "I am so proud of you." She said smiling.

Carlisle clapped me on the shoulder as Rosalie asked "What

happened?" So I told them about Peter's feeling and

how we found the girl, and only that as soon as Peter and

Charlotte dragged the guy away I gave her a twenty and she

ran away. When I finished my partial lie of a story I stood "I'm gonna go sit in the library."

Everyone nodded. I ran up the stairs and I locked the door

to the library. I pulled the envelope out of my back pocket

and opened it, neat cursive covered the page:

_Dear_ _Jasper, when I first met you I knew you went through much suffering, I also knew I could trust you to keep a secret. We will meet again sooner than I'd hope but there are two things I must tell you before that: One is that you must understand things happen for a reason and Two is that you will be betrayed by the one you trust most of all. Please take these things to heart and remember I am with you when you need me._

_Love, Izzy Bee Souza_

I sat looking at the note for near an hour '_what did she _

_mean the one I trusted most' _a knock sounded at the door, I

got up and opened it. Alice stood there "Come on Jazzy we're getting ready to leave."

I nodded "I'll be down in a minute." She danced down the

stairs, I returned to the table where I set down the letter

turning toward the fireplace I threw the letter in the fire,

watching it burn. I sighed and closed the door to the library,

walking down the stairs to my family.

^ (This is the one year marker) ^ ONE YEAR LATER

Jasper point of view (Isabella age 9)

"Hey Jasper, get down here man, you got mail!" Emmett's

booming voice interrupted the book I was reading on

supernaturals. I set the book down and ran down stairs

where everyone was outside in the driveway. Sitting there in

all its glory was a sliver Aston Martian Vanquish V12

"Wha……who……how……why?" Was all I could manage to get

out Edward walked up to me and handed me a folded piece

of paper "This was all that was attached to it." He said, I

opened it was greeted with the familiar cursive: _For understanding, IBS _was all it said.

The phone rang in the kitchen and Alice ran to get it.

"Carlisle, it's Eleazar, he said he needs us in Denali right

away!" She shouted after a minute. Emmett and I jumped in

my new car, while Carlisle and Esme got into his Mercedes,

Edward, Rose, and Alice got into their cars and we were

gone.

*~~~~~~*Time skip to Denali*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

We arrived at the house to find Eleazar pacing in the front

yard with Carmen watching him worry etched in her flawless

face "Eleazar what's wrong my friend?" Carlisle questioned

as he got out of the car. Eleazar continued to pace as if he

hadn't heard him "We are very concerned about a friend of

ours." Carmen said gesturing us into the house. What I saw

shocked me to my core Kate, Irina, and Tanya the normally

immaculate beauties, looked very frazzled and stressed,

their hair was a mess. "You see we befriended a human

elderly couple up in Fairbanks, it was a very good friendship

everyone here liked them. And last year their granddaughter

came to live with them. We met and she immediately liked

us. Things were peaceful from there." Carmen took a huge

unneeded breath sorrow filling her and the sisters started

sobbing "But two days ago our friends were attacked by a

vampire. Aro who also had a liking of these humans, was on

his way to visit, with his guard, when this happened. They

got there in time to save the girl from being drained, but her

grandparents were already dead. That girl was forced to

watch her grandparents die." Carmen concluded and burst

into unshedable tears. "So what did Aro do with the girl?"

Rose asked. Tanya spoke up "He and his brothers love the

girl like a niece…god knows they thought of Charles like a

brother, so they brought her to us after she told them about

her relationship with us. He gave us a warning to pass on to

all vampires who we came across, if anyone ever tried to

kill, or harm her they would have not only the Volturi after

them but also the Romanians."

Carlisle gasped "Who was her grandfather?" He asked

in amazement. Eleazar snapped out of his mad pacing "He

was a very kind person offering to help Aro with certain

things if Aro gave him and his family protection, Aro may be

a lot of things but he is a man if his word. His name was

Charles Swan, his wife was Marie Anne Swan; they had two

children Charlie Swan and Renee Swan. Renee married a

man by the name of Zachary Souza they had to children as

well the oldest was Isabella Marie Souza-though she prefers

to be called Izzy Bee…" I froze momentarily _**oh my god **_

"And her younger brother Derek Souza; Renee lost her life in

childbirth, to a heart attack when Isabella was two. Izzy still

remembers everything, and two years ago she lost her

father in a mugging." Eleazar stopped talking and broke

down into sobs of his own. The front door opened and a

heard a heart beat "Why is everyone crying? Eleazar,

Carmen who are these people?" _She_ asked, everyone

turned to stare at Izzy, she was wearing jeans and a heavy

white parka.

"Nothing, honey these are just friends of ours. Now are you sure you want to go? You can always stay with us." Carmen said walking up to her.

Tanya and her sisters disappeared upstairs only to come

back with several suitcases "Yes I'm sure Carmen it's not

that I want to go but I need to get my mind off of what's

happened, so I think visiting Uncle Aro will do me some

good." Izzy said taking a bag from Kate. Her eyes flicked

over us "I'll see you all really soon I promise." Carmen

nodded and hugged her as tight was she could. Izzy turned

and walked out into the driveway where a town car was

sitting there, Tanya, and Irina following.

'_**I should have done something'**_I thought to myself as

the car pulled away.

**THAT'S IT!!!! PM ME IF YOU'RE CONFUED WITH ANYTHING!! NOW PLZ REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 5 Italy

**OKAY THIS IS ITTHE VOLTURI. ISABELLA IS 10 AND HAS BEEN WITHTHEM FOR A COUPLE MONTHS. **

Isabella point of view (AGE 10)

I was sitting on Uncle Aro's throne writing a song

I was just about to work on the chorus when the throne

room doors were slammed open. Felix ran in with Jane on

his heels "Izzy Bee save me!" I sighed "What did you do this time Lex?"

He whimpered and hid behind me "He crashed my brand

new car, which I got yesterday!" Jane screamed

I giggled it was always like this with them "Now Janie there

is no need for violence, Lex you _will_ buy Jane a new car the

same she had before." My tone implied no argument.

He nodded and they both left the room. I settled back in the

chair and picked up my pencil and began writing again.

****Finally pleased with the result I closed the notebook, jumped

off the dais and ran back to my room. I sat lotus style on

my bed, breathing deeply I separated myself from my body,

then as I learned from grandmother I separated myself from

my body and sent it flying across the Atlantic and into New

York, Williamsville to be exact. Slipping down the dark street

unnoticed, I stopped at Kit's house where I then 'floated' up

to the window where Derek and Simon were asleep.

I stepped into the room and stood over Derek knowing he

wouldn't sense me-he was only 8. I smiled at his peaceful

face, black hair almost in his eyes, relaxed having a good

dream

**(A/N okay I know I'm making the whole shaman **

**thing up since KA didn't really touch base on it so **

**much, I'll try to get ****actual**** information in the future.)**

I turned to Simon and placed a hand on his head _dream little brother dream. _The door opened a tall figure leaned against the door

"You came." The voice said softly as not to wake the sleeping boys

"I always come don't I." I whispered He chuckled as I continued "Kit…I'm leaving Italy tomorrow." I turned to face him.

"Are you going to come live with us?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

I shook my head "No, he's not ready to know me yet. I'll visit and send gifts but for now that's all I can do." I told Kit sadly

"Where will you go?" he asked I smiled tightly "I'm going to Phoenix, Arizona, there is a man who will save my life and adopt me in the next week…I saw it about a month ago."

Kit nodded walked to me and hugged me though I couldn't really feel it "Be safe Izzy Bee, and if you ever need anything just call me okay."

I nodded backing out of his arms "Good bye Kit."

I pulled myself back into my body that still sat on my bed in lotus position.

I took another deep breath and climbed out of my bed. I walked into my giant bathroom and started the water to take a nice long hot soak; I added my strawberry and pomegranate bubble bath.

After I was situated I called for Jane "Yes princess?" she answered

I glared at her (I REALLY hate formalities) "Sorry…yes Izzy?" she corrected "Could you call my aunties in here please?" I asked pulling a comb through my thick black hair.

Jane nodded and ran off. In less than a minute she came back with all my 'aunts' Sulpicia, Athenodora (or Dora as I get to call her) and lastly my favorite 'aunt' Didyme

**(A/N Yes she's alive in my story…deal with it) **"What is it dear?" Sulpicia asked me "I'm leaving tomorrow…it's time for me to move on, we'll cross paths again I'm sure of it."

Didyme smiled and hugged me even though I was wet. "You are wise beyond your years my little Bee." She told me.

I was truly surprised that it went so well I expected them to beg me not to go but they didn't.

I sat back in the tub and enjoyed my last moments in Italy.

**Three days later (or however many it takes to get from Italy to America)**

I was walking without any luggage-I'd left it in Italy on

purpose- down a dark street where several figures stood

under a street lamp, if my vision was correct (which it

usually was) the people down there was my new family. I

reached the light and the tallest figure turned to face me. He

was tall at least 6' 4'' tan "We've been waiting for you young

shaman." He said smiling down at me, I grinned "I know."

**(A/N THAT'S IT HA HA I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFF HANGER KINDA…OKAY I NEED YOU TO REVIEW AND THEN PM ME YOUR CHOICE FOR THAT VOTE I PUT UP TODAY…IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT OKAY PLZ! *PUPPY EYES* I'LL GIVE YOU A CYBER COOKIE WHOEVER REPLIES FIRST! **


	7. Chapter 6   Peace and Chaos

KAP_Chapter 6

Dean POV (One of the men at the street light)

Izzy= age 10 Eric=age 8

_Before Izzy showed up at the streetlight_

After the birth of my son Eric my wife and I were overjoyed, Mel wanted to have another, a girl, but to no avail. We couldn't get pregnant again no matter what we tried. Mel gave up hope.

One day I began to have dreams of a little girl perhaps one or two years older than Eric with long black hair and dark green eyes that were bright with wisdom and intelligence far beyond her age waiting for me under a streetlight.

I did not tell my wife this; I simply gathered my pack and every night for a week we went and waited under the street light two blocks from the reservation.

On the seventh night of doing this I saw a tall slim figure walking towards our group. Looking closer I saw it was a girl. She walked confidently towards us; I turned to face her as she took in my 6 foot 4 inch height.

I smiled down at her "We've been waiting for you young shaman."

The girl grinned at me, her dark green irises shining with hope "I know." Was all she said before starting to walk across the street, my pack and I following dumbly.

**

* * *

**

"ERIC GEMME BACK MY GUITAR, I NEED TO PRACTICE!" I was pretty sure Izzy's screaming could be heard in the other reservations up north "BUT YOU'RE ALWAYS PRACTICING…YOU NEVER PLAY WITH ME!" Eric shouted back.

I sighed _time to go break up another fight_ I thought walking out of the kitchen and into the back yard just in time to catch Izzy as she launched her self at Eric.

"Hold up Busy Bee, you don't wanna risk wrecking your guitar do you?" She shook her head 'no' and sighed

"I'm gonna go to Sammy's house to play…do you wanna come Eric?" she asked him. He nodded vigorously handing me the guitar. They ran off down the block of the reservation towards the Redwood household. I sighed and went back inside the house where my wife was cooking dinner. _She brought both peace and chaos _I mused silently.

* * *

It was only a few minutes later that I was shocked to see Izzy coming up the drive with a bloody Samantha in her arms Eric trailing behind.

Mel ran and opened the door for them. "What happened to her?" she asked getting down Izzy's box of healing herbs.

Eric spoke as Izzy tightened her hold on Sam, "We were walking over there, when we were about a ten feet out we heard shouting and a crash…so naturally we run and open the door, what we see however…" my son chokes on his words and starts crying which worries me even more.

Izzy set Sam on the couch and begins tending her wounds-open cuts like someone took a knife to her- and bruises all over her face and torso.

Izzy continues for Eric seeing his distress "I know you don't like swearing Mel but in this case I need to…that bastard of a man, was raping her. I pulled him off of her and kicked his ass while Eric sat Sam up and tried to get her to talk…" Izzy paused and wiped Sam's forehead gently and with care despite her outraged tone.

"Eric got her talking and we found out he'd been doing that since she was 7…for 3 years that son of a bitch was raping his own daughter and abusing her!" Izzy was shouting at this point, I assume the loudness woke her up because

Sam put a hand Izzy's and gave her a look "I'm okay Iz…you got to me in time, thank you."

Sam's voice was rough and gravely. Izzy nodded (I knew she wouldn't cry she never has since she got here) "I'll make you some green tea, it'll help with your throat."

She looked over at me "Dean, I want that man out of our tribe he is a disgrace…in actuality he deserves to die but we can't do that without someone saying something."

(Izzy refused to call Mel and I, mom and dad saying she already had those and wasn't looking to replace them)

I nodded and turned my attention to my son who was holding on to his mother for dear life, I went over and picked him up "You were very brave today son and I am so proud of you."

He hiccupped "I was brave?" he asked hopeful "Yes so brave for an 8 year old, my little warrior." Izzy's voice came from the kitchen as she reappeared with a mug of steaming hot green tea and from the smell of it she had added some peppermint leaves, also on the tray were her ginger cookies.

She would make an excellent wife to any man…one who could get her to sit still. Izzy put the tray down and helped Sam sit up "There we go now you sit here and eat that while I go call the elders so we can have your no-good daddy kicked out." She said happily. Sam giggled and sipped her tea.

_Like I said she brought in the peace and the chaos._


	8. Chapter 7 Ceremony

**I OWN NOTHING-THESE STORIES BEOLNG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE AUTHORS!**

**Remember Mel and Dean are the parents~enjoy**

**Plz let me know if you have any questions**{Start chapter}

* * *

Mel pov (still age 8 for him) Izzy age 10 still (8 YEARS AGO)

Izzy and Eric are my pride and joy; even though Izzy doesn't call me 'mom' I know she still cares about like I am her mother…and that's enough for me.

I woke this morning with a horrible feeling-like something bad was going to happen today but I ignored it and got dressed for the day.

Walking into the kitchen I smelled coffee brewing and pancakes.

"Mornin Mel." Izzy said handing me a cup of coffee and a plate, smiling at me "Good morning Izzy Bee, are you excited for your ceremonies today?" I asked getting orange juice out of the refrigerator.

She beamed at me sliding a pancake off the spatula "Yep couldn't be happier I'm finally graduating 8th grade…then I can start at Arizona school for the arts."

"You can't forget it's your name giving ceremony." I reminded her and turned to see Eric and Sam walking over to the table. (Dean must've had patrol)

Eric looked up at Izzy with big eyes "Hey Bee will you umm…will you sing?" he asked, as if she would say no.

Izzy smiled "Sure let me get my guitar…" her voice trailed off as she walked into the hallway.

"So how'd you sleep Sam?" I asked her, it had been a week since the incident and she had had nightmares the first few nights. She spoke around a mouthful of pancake "I slept fine last night, no nightmares at all I think Izzy's meditation method is working." She finished talking as Izzy came back in the kitchen her semi-acoustic in hand "So what am I playing?" she asked sitting on the table

"Oh oh oh play 'Runaway' please!" Sam begged her. Izzy smiled "Okay, Runaway it is…

**_{Start song}_**

**Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah  
Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cus it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days**_**[Chorus]**_**  
I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah**_**[Chorus]**_**  
I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah**

_**[Repeat]**__**[Chorus X2]**_

**You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground**  
**No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow**  
**Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no**  
**Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud**

**And I feel so alive**  
**I can't help myself**  
**Don't you realize**

**So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering**  
**I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning**  
**Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk**  
**Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch**

**And I feel so alive**  
**I can't help myself**  
**Don't you realize**

**So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering**  
**I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning**  
**Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk**  
**Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch**

**Run away, run away**

**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah{End song}**

**So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering**  
**I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning**  
**Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk**  
**Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch**

**I just wanna scream and lose control**  
**Throw my hands up and let it go**  
**Forget about everything and run away, yeah**  
**I just wanna fall and lose myself**  
**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**  
**Forget about everything and run away, yeah**

**So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering**  
**I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning**  
**Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk**  
**Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch**

**{End song}**

We all clapped "That was wonderful darling, you have a beautiful voice." She smiled widely "Thank you, Mel." I nodded and glanced at the clock on the wall "Okay kids it's time to get ready for the graduation…"

* * *

"I present to you the graduating class of 2002" cheers erupted from the crowd and the 8th grade class threw up their hats.

I smiled and leaned back into Dean as Eric ran to his big sister with the bouquet of flowers. My eyes scanned the crowd until I saw a man standing in the corner looking at me, his face was smudged with dirt and he was dressed in rags, the look he was giving was one like I was something to eat. I shuddered and looked away, Dean noticed this "What is it Mel?"

I didn't point I just motioned with my eyes towards the man; Dean followed them and a growl ripped through him-only loud enough for me and people with sensitive ears to hear, as prove of this several people from the rez turned to stare at Dean wondering what was wrong "Hey, boss what's up with you growling at thin air?" Will, Dean's beta, asked

"I'm not growling at thin air" Dean snapped "I'm growling at that man." Will looked over at him "Ugh I see why…totally creepy and he's staring at Mel."

I took Dean's hand and lead him away from the crowd knowing Izzy would find us later. "Come on let's just focus on the Naming ceremony tonight…we still have to get ready." I told him in an attempt to distract him.

Dean gives one last make-your-skin-crawl death glare to the man and we leave. I can't help but think this isn't the last time I'd see that man.

* * *

I stood in the door jam watching Izzy as she parted her hair "So what's this Naming ceremony about?" she asked turning in the mirror to place a pin in her hair.

"The Naming ceremony is the most important ritual of our people; it is where a child or children receive their tribal name." I explained going over to tie up her deer skin dress.

"When you are born you are given a government name, the name the outsiders call you. And when you are ten you are given a tribal name, the name everyone in the tribe will call you, like my government name is Mel but my tribal name is Adsila which means 'blossom', and my husband's government name is Dean while his tribal name is Maska which means 'strong'."

Izzy giggled "I see why they call you Mel instead of Adsila." I laughed with her and handed her the boots. She pulled them on and stood "Oh honey you look beautiful." She blushed and looked down "Thanks, Adsila." I was shocked no one had called me by my tribal name since I was 11, it was a nice change. "Okay Izzy Bee let's go get you to the Naming ceremony."

She nodded and we walked out of the house towards the Longhouse it was the only building left from the original tribe and the reservation was built around it.

As we entered I saw that Dean has already taken his place in front of the fire. I sat Izzy down facing Dean and the other elders and took my place behind Dean. All was quiet then it began "In the beginning there was a tribe in the north, the chief, Matchitehew, there was a cruel and evil man-he beat his wife, Olathe, near death everyday, the other men followed their chief's example and beat their wives as well."

Dean's voice echoed through the Longhouse and entrapped the entire tribe once again "One day Matchitehew was beating Olathe when the men of his tribe came back with a whale, and has chief he had to split it among the villagers. While he was gone Olathe took the opportunity to escape. She ran as fast as her injured legs would carry her until she fell in the mud. Olathe had come across a wolf den."

"She went over to it and prayed; she prayed to the wolf spirit for a way to defend both herself and the other women of her tribe. Her prayers were answered the wolf spirit came and healed her wounds, also began teaching Olathe _how_ to defend herself against her husband."

"Olathe stayed in the forest for four days, not only learning but also gathering her alibi-she hunted squirrels and rabbits gathered herbs and fruit, until finally she was ready to kill her husband."

I heard Izzy's intake of breath and smiled I knew she'd love this story.

"Olathe ran back to her tribe and went around the back of her lodge where her sister Tehya waited for her forewarning her of the chief's wrath. Olathe assured Tehya that she would be fine, handed her some Nightshade wrapped in cloth urging her to keep it like that and entered the lodge. She bowed before Matchitehew and took the beating he gave her without tears. Olathe made him a dinner of the meat she had hunted and flavored it with the herbs."

Dean stopped and looked at Will who continued.

"After Matchitehew had eaten and was asleep, Olathe ground the Nightshade into a fine powder. She stood over him and blew the power onto him-when he inhaled he died instantly. Olathe then went out the lodge and called her sister, who had done the same thing to her husband, Tehya then sent a signal to the other women who exited their own lodges having killed their own husbands with the Nightshade. Olathe and Tehya lead the women and children of their tribe through the forest heading towards the ocean. Two months into the journey they came across a man whose body glittered in the sun and had blood red eyes Olathe and Tehya knew something was strange about this man and they reacted to the strange smell coming from the man, crouching down Tehya growled and leap changing into a giant wolf."

Will gave a smirk

"Olathe realized when she prayed to the wolf spirit to teach her how to defend herself and her tribe the wolf spirit had left a piece of it with her tribe allowing them to _become_ wolves themselves. Olathe took the tribe and they ran, Tehya leading the way still as a wolf. Some time later they came to another tribe-they called themselves Quileutes. Their chief Taha Aki asked Tehya for her permission to marry Olathe after only looking at her. Tehya had seen the way they looked at each other so wanting her sister's happiness she consented. Olathe parted ways with Tehya promising to keep contact when it was possible. Tehya and the rest of the tribe continued to travel south until they came to a dry and hot land where they met with another tribe."

"Tehya was against staying but her people were happy, Tehya found love with that tribe's strongest warrior and all was at peace. But when word was sent that Olathe was killed by a cold one, Tehya went into a rage blaming Taha Aki for her sister's death. Tehya died holding a grudge, one we still hold today…we hold that grudge because they forgot her name reducing her to the measly title of 'the third wife' they forgot the true her."

Will stopped talking his hands clenched into tight fists he was shaking.

Dean put a hand on Will's shoulder and he stepped out of the Longhouse. "We are here today to celebrate a great day; Isabella Souza is ten years and six months of age and as tradition states it is time to give her, her tribal name…" Dean paused looking around the room "But as it turns out we will be giving her two names, her tribal name and her shaman name." Izzy gasped "Isabella Souza rise, take your place among the great shamans of old as Meda, and take your place in this tribe among our people as Magena!" The village erupted in loud cheers and whoops. Izzy was beaming hope and love shining brightly in her emerald eyes…I was so proud of her.

* * *

I walked into the house with Eric in my arms "Okay I'm going to put him in bed why don't you go change and then we'll have that pie I made." I said to Izzy she nodded silently and walked down the hallway, me following.

I placed Eric in his bed and walked back into the kitchen I looked up and gasped. The man from the graduation was standing there staring at me the same way he had at the graduation. I stepped back my back hitting the wall, he stepped forward. I knew my fate was sealed, I closed my eyes as he took the final steps toward me to kill me my final thoughts _please leave my children be. _

{End chapter}

Olathe- Beautiful

Matchitehew- He has an evil heart

Tehya- Precious

Meda- Prophetess

Magena- Moon

**Okay that's it** **I hope you enjoyed it! Okay so some of you probably know that I gave my story ****Emmett's secret**** to Luvablelittlemonster that is because I couldn't think of anything for it….not because I didn't want it. I loved that story but I had to put it up for adoption so if you like that story plz look at what Luvable is doing. Oh and I received a very RUDE review for my ****sonny with a chance**** story so I won't be posting anytime soon for that just to let you know. Umm cyber chocolate chip cookies for everyone who reviews. **


	9. Chapter 8  Lyle House

**I don't own anything but I want to TT**

**This** **chapter may be shorter than the last two chapters.**

KAP_ Chapter 8 Lyle House

They came a week after it happened. I was still frozen with shock as they carried me to the black car. I could still hear Mel's screams as that man cut her.

I kept wondering why she didn't fight back; I also wondered why Jasper came and held me back that night.

I still remember his cold arms wrapped around me…

_**Flashback:**_

I was in my room changing like Mel had told me to do, looking forward to her key lime pie when I heard a scream.

I immediately went to Eric's room. He was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes "Eric get down on the ground and stay there until I come and get you." His eyes widen and he quickly did as I instructed.

I exited his room after locking it from the inside. I went to the supply closet and pulled out Dean's metal bat. I was slowly making my way back to the front of the house, when cold arms snaked around my waist

"If you like living you wouldn't want to go up there darlin'." the voice was like music but had a southern ring to it; I knew immediately who it was. Jasper. "What's happening?" I asked calmly knowing he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"I don't think you want to know what's going on in the kitchen." Jasper's voice was grave. I was hit with a vision full force: _A_ _man dressed in rags stood over Mel's body a bloody knife in his hand, he smiled "Stupid bitch." He dropped the knife and walked out of the house…_**end vision **I started crying "Mel! S-s-s-s-she's dead!" I wailed. Jasper stroked my hair and held me.

I felt horrible; it was like losing my mother all over again only this time she'd be murdered and I couldn't do anything.

I stood on wobbly legs, Jasper following, and walked over to Eric's room and knocked on the door "You can come out now Eric the bad man's gone."

The door opened slowly Eric poked his head out "Mommy's dead isn't she?" all I could do was nod and let the tears spill over.

The door opened more and little arms wrapped themselves around me. I turned to look at Jasper, his golden brown eyes filled with sympathy, "Thank-you." I whispered. He nodded and pressed a piece of paper into my hand "If you need anything just call me." I nodded and he was gone.

I took Eric's hand and we walked back to my room. I began packing a travel bag with my song journal, some books and most importantly Jasper's number "Are you leaving?" he asked his voice was quiet…wounded.

"I need to pack in case something happens. I'm going to leave it behind my dresser so if I cant get to it…you can." Eric nodded, I picked him up and held him close "I love you Eric…soooo much."

"I love you too Izzy Bee." 

_**End Flashback**_

And now I was in this place with its white walls, crappy health food, and cheerful 'nurses', I haven't even gotten to the worst part about being here…Gavin Mills, he's a disgusting little twerp who stares at me _all _day.

He was one of the two other 'residents' at the Lyle House in Buffalo, New York. Yup you heard me Buffalo, I was living in Arizona and they drag me way up north, any farther and I'd be in Canada but I'm getting off track, the other resident was a girl named Minnie Cooper, she was a cool person if not quiet.

I could easily see myself becoming friends with her, maybe even taking her with me when I escaped again.

But for now I'd behave…earn their trust, like I did five years ago. I smiled and turned my attention back toward the TV

_This is gonna be a piece of cake. _

{End chapter}

**YAY! I that's two chapters in two days! That's a new record for me. Okay I put two polls up on my profile so if you please vote, IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! **

**Okay double chocolate chip cyber cookies if you review **_**and **_**vote! O_0 thanks! **


	10. Chapter 9  Breakout!

I don't own anything but the extra characters

Selected song for this chapter 'Get Out Alive' by Three days grace, plz listen to it when I put (^^) this marker on a certain part of the chapter, thank you.

"_Freedom is never voluntarily given by the oppressor; it must be demanded by the oppressed"-__Martain Luther King Jr. _

* * *

KAP_ Chapter 9 Breakout! One year later

Izzy: age 11/Minnie: age 8/ Gavin: age 12.

Izzy pov

{Start chapter} _italics are thoughts_

_One year. One whole friggin' year I'd been chained in hell... It was time to break the chains._

Minnie and I sat in class doing our work; well, Minnie was. I was going over the plan for tonight's breakout. First of all we'd get our records from the office. After that I'd contact Uncle Charlie and we'd go from there.

I smiled and looked down at Minnie, who was struggling with her 3rd grade math. Any second now, her pencil would go flying across the room if she got any more frustrated; that's what she could do. She was a telekinetic half-demon, and her mother put her in Lyle house saying she couldn't take it anymore... then she killed herself.

That's why Minnie wanted to go with me when I escaped. She had no one else.

Gavin was a sorcerer; a pathetic one at that. He couldn't even conjure a small fog spell though he supposedly practised every day before his dad died, which was months before his mother placed him here saying she wouldn't raise a trouble child or some shit like that.

I really lost all respect for the guy when he started _flirting _with Mrs. Talbot. The woman was married for Mary's sake! But that's what we were: A telekinetic half-demon, a very crappy sorcerer, and a hybrid werewolf-shaman. I placed a hand on Minnie's small arm. (Oh and her real name isn't Minnie. it's Mingyu. she doesn't like it so I gave her the nickname Minnie two days after I got here.)

"Easy Min, I can't have you all drugged up tonight, need your brain clear okay?" she sighed

"It's just so hard. I don't understand it at all." I picked up her paper a glanced at it she was working on multiplication of the 11's. I took the pencil from her "It's easy. All you have to do is take 33 and add 11." She smiled up at me, her light brown eyes sparkling.

* * *

_TIME SKIP (1:05 AM)_

My eyes snapped open at the sound of the alarm. I rolled out of bed and shook Minnie wake. She opened her eyes and grinned at me.

"I'll go grab the records from the office." She looked confused.

"Don't you need to pack?" she asked. I snorted. "No. I never _un_-packed."

I slipped out the room. Moving quietly, I found my way in the dark hallway (Having super hearing and sight helps a lot during jailbreaks) arriving at the main office. I pulled out a needle and began picking the lock. In the next ten seconds the door was open, and Winnie was at my side

"I'm ready, I grabbed your bag too."

I grinned at her as I dug through 'Doctor' Gill's file drawer, pulling out our files I turned back to Winnie my grin stretching my face

"Let's get out of here, Min." I took her hand and ran out of the office door leaving the door open…I wanted them to know who did it, I wanted them to know they couldn't keep me locked up for long; I'd always get out.

**(Start 'Get out alive' ^^)**

We ran hand in hand to the back door, breezing past the living room and kitchen. I kicked open the back doors, making the alarm go off. We ran to the fence and jumped it.

I veered toward the left where a house stood, stopped and sniffed the air checking for dogs or the owner of the house... that's when I heard it.

Barking.

They had dogs. _Shit, this is not good._

"Are those dogs?" Minnie asked I nodded, my lips set in a tight line. I took her hand again and knelt to her level.

"I want you to run as fast and as hard as you can, okay?" She shook her head.

"What are you gonna do?" I gave a tight smile.

"I'm gonna distract them, then we'll meet at the warehouse closest to town." She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, none of that. You need to be strong, okay? Especially if something happens to me."

She nodded again, wiping her eyes. I took out my thigh holsters and clipped them on. I handed her my bag. It would get in the way if I had it.

"The signal that means I'm coming is an owl call. Now go." She turned and ran, jumping fences as she went. I turned to the sound of the search dogs and shouts. I smiled. _Time to play._

* * *

Minnie pov

I had never been so scared in my life. They sent dogs after us. We were kids, not criminals… but I guess that didn't matter to them. We were still escaping _experiments _in their book.

I ran past a bunch of warehouses till I saw lights, like for a store or a town.

I went into the nearest warehouse and hid behind some crates and steel bars and waited. And waited. And waited… five minutes passed, then ten. I was ready to go look for her when I heard the owl hoot.

Once, twice, a third time… it was Izzy. I cupped my hands around my mouth and hooted twice.

I heard footsteps. The place I was sitting in darkened. I looked up and saw Izzy standing there. Her face was cut and she was dirty, but otherwise unharmed.

"Wow you look like crap." I told her, standing up.

"Shut up, come on we have a bus to catch." I took her hand again and we walked out of the warehouse.

**End 'Get out alive' ^^**

* * *

I bit into the gas station hot dog Izzy bought me. I love twenty-four hour gas stations.

"So where are we going?" I asked, chewing. Izzy slurped the ICEE she bought.

"We're travelling to New York… Just then her eyes went unfocused.

"There I'll call my uncle, and he'll deposit money into my account and register us for a private boarding school." She gasped and shook her head

"Okay, New York boarding school it is." I said. Izzy smiled.

"Let's just hope we can stay there more than one year." I threw my head back and laughed, and a quote popped into my head.

_"Friends are the sunshine of life." _It_ was _by John Hay. It was true before I meet Izzy I thought I'd be stuck in that place forever, but she came and I got out. She was my sunshine.

{End chapter}

**Okay I hope you enjoyed that. And from this chapter on there will be a quote about the topic of the chapter and recommended song to listen to at a certain point in the chapter. If you do listen maybe you'll get more into the story if you don't, whatever it's your choice. I have a beta now and I'm so happy! **

**REVIEW PLZ! **


	11. Chapter 10 Derek

I would like to thank those of you who reviewed, and also my lovely and talented new Beta Leah Hunter. So enjoy!

Selected song: Secrets by One Republic

Chosen quote: "In time of test, family is best." ~Burmese Proverb

* * *

{In this chapter Derek is eight, it starts off when Izzy comes into the room as a projection, time skips to when he's twelve, then goes over to Izzy}

KAP  
Chapter 10  
Derek  
_italics are thoughts_

Part 1-Listening

[Start chapter]

I lay in bed trying to shake the nightmare as Simon snored on the opposite side of the room. I sighed, turning on my side and tried to find sleep.

The wind rustled through the open window, bringing a scent with it-mint and something vaguely floral. I froze. This scent was familiar, comforting even.

A hand touched my hair, just barley. I fought the urge to jump as the wolf snarled. Instinct and reason fought within my mind and the hand moved away. I didn't hear any footsteps. Was it a ghost? But I knew that wasn't possible… was it?

Suddenly, light spilled into the room.

"You came." Dad's voice was soft, as not to wake us up... Too late for me, I guess.

"I always come, don't I?" I was surprised the 'person' was a girl who didn't sound much older than me. Dad chuckled as the girl/ghost continued. "Kit… I'm leaving Italy tomorrow."

Those words made me wonder how she had gotten over here. "Are you going to come live with us?" Dad asked. His voice was hopeful.

"No, he's not ready to know me yet. I'll visit and send gifts, but for now that's all I can do." The girl's voice was sad.

"Where will you go?" dad asked, the disappointment clear in his voice.

"I'm going to phoenix, Arizona. There is a man who will save my life and adopt me the next week… I saw it about a month ago." The girl's voice was tight and it wavered at the end… she was lying. Dad's footsteps got closer. I maintained my steady breathing and kept my eyes closed.

"Be safe Izzy Bee and if you ever need anything just call me, okay?"

"Good bye, Kit." Then silence. Dad's footsteps retreated to the hallway, and the light vanished. Questions were a flurry in my head. Was this girl my sister? Why didn't she think I was ready to know her? I compared my sister to ice cream: a sweet but never lasting memory.

Each memory I had was fuzzy. Just flashes of images. I remember that she had green eyes that could be both light and dark at the same time, and ebony hair that fell to her waist. Remember her holding my hand that first time the doctors injected me, her growling at the other boys when they snapped, clawed or bit me, her standing next to Simon and me while we played a board game...

My sister always protected me back then… so why didn't she want to see me now?

[End part 1]

* * *

Part 2-Phone call

2 years later-Derek pov, he's ten Izzy's twelve

{Start song}

I hadn't thought about that night in two years. Maybe now I'd get some answers. I hesitated at dad's office door wondering if he'd tell me the truth or lie, but I doubted he would lie to me.

I knocked.

"Come in." Dad's voice called. Walking in, I immediately noticed a single file on his usually cluttered desk. He told me to sit; I did.

"Okay Derek why don't you tell me everything you remember about your sister." Again, I did as told without hesitation. I told him about the way she watched over me in the playroom at the place, how she helped me walk, and I even told him about the conversation he had with her over two years ago.

When I finished, Dad sat back in his chair, eyes wide.

"You remember a lot Derek, I'm surprised… and I'm sure Izzy will be too." I looked up at him. "Her name's Izzy?"

He nodded. "Her full name is Isabella but she hates that. Your mother gave her the nick name _Izzy Bee_, and she's been going by that since then."

I looked down again. I always wondered what had happened to my parents. I was always told by the nurses and guards that I had been born in that place.

"Derek?" My eyes snapped up to dad.

He was holding the phone out to me

"It's ringing." He said softly getting up and leaving the room. First, I wondered why he would do that, and then I realized he wanted to give me privacy. I hesitated then picked up the phone from the desk.

"Hello," I said into the moth piece.

"Hi Derek, it's _so_ good to hear what you sound like after seven years! I'm your sister, Izzy, and unlike Kit, I knew you would remember me." The same voice I heard two years ago floated through the phone.

"What happened to our parents?" I asked.

A laugh then. "Someone likes to get right to the point." a sigh. "Our parents were of two different supernatural races. Mommy was a shaman, and Daddy was a werewolf; we're hybrids." Izzy explained.

"Our mother was from a long line of powerful shamans, those who could see into the future, and as you know, we are healers."

My mind was reeling, trying to absorb all of this at the same time when she continued.

"Our father was a werewolf. An Alpha; very well respected, but there was… trouble when he wanted to take mom as a mate. So daddy did what he thought was best… he left his Pack, changed his last name, and married mom."

I was shocked my real father had given up so much just to be with my mother.

"What happened after that?" I asked, nervous to know.

"Well, when you were born... That same day, a heart attack took our mother. She had just to give birth before her heart gave out…"

_I killed my mother_ .

"Derek, don't blame yourself. The doctor told her that she was high-risk after she had me." Izzy's voice was distracted. "Listen Derek, I have to go to class now... Umm... do you have some paper and a pen?"

I said yes, and she gave me a phone number and an Email address saying I could contact her there and she would be in touch soon.

"I love you Derek, and I'm always watching you... I made a promise to protect you, and I intend to keep it."

I smiled. "I love you too, Izzy. Bye." The line went dead.

I had told Izzy I loved her, and it felt right. I walked out of dad's office feeling very different. I knew now that no matter what happened, my big sister was watching out for me.

{End song and chapter}

* * *

**Okay, that's it. I hope you enjoyed and as a reminder plz vote on the poll that's on my profile it's very important. Again I would like to thank ****Leah Hunter****for beta-ing this chapter and the last one. **

**Plz review-BE CRICTICAL IT DOES NOT HELP IF YOU JUST SAY YOU LOVE IT AND YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE SOON. TELL ME IF I NEED TO WORK ON SOMETHING OR IF I DID SOMETHING RIGHT! Thank you for your support!**


	12. Chapter 11 Chloe Callback

**Hey I hope you guys liked the last chapter, Leah Hunter and I worked really hard on it.**

**At the end of this chapter I would like to take some time to say something very important so plz don't be rude and skip the author's note. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Quote of the chapter:**_ A friend in need is a friend indeed_

Song of the chapter: Lost by Anouk _  
_

[In this chapter Chloe is 9 and Izzy is twelve, starts off where "Derek" left of, the ending of the phone call]

* * *

KAP_ Chapter 11

{Start song}

I didn't like hanging up with Derek without telling him about the rest of our very strange heritage but I had had a vision of me finding this little girl.

I had never seen this child before; she was tiny strawberry blonde with big baby blue eyes, but I felt drawn to her for some strange reason.

So after I hung up with Derek I started walking around the school grounds, I had walked for a while when I heard sniffling, and smelt saltwater.

I turned the corner and _BAM_ there she was. I walked slowly over to her "What's wrong?" I asked softly the girl jumped, turning I saw she had tears streaming down her face "I-I c-can't f-find Danny." She sobbed.

I moved and sat next to her I put an arm around her "My name's Bee, how about you tell me who Danny is and we'll see if we can find him okay"

She nodded as I continued "First tell me your name." I stood up, the girl following the suit "W-wow you're tall, m-my name's Chloe." Chloe's voice was soft, shy.

I smiled at her "That's a very pretty name. Come on, I'll take you to get something to eat, it's lunch time and you must be starving." I held out my hand and Chloe readily took it.

I hadn't taken Chloe far from the school, fear of Danny coming back then leaving because he saw she was gone.

Chloe was munching happily on the hotdog I bought her, tears long since past. "Danny is my housekeeper and my best friend, he's 16."

I frowned what kind of 16 year old leaves a 9 year old _alone _on a high school campus while went and did god-knows-what. "Chloe, Chloe!" shouting was heard to the right of where we were.

A young man came into view. He was taller than me about 6' 1'', muscular, black curly hair, all in all he was hot. He got closer "Oh thank god Chloe, I was so worried." Chloe got up and kicked him in his leg; he yelped "Don't leave me ever again Danny." She scolded him.

Danny smiled at her then looked at me regarding me with open curiosity, I was used to it, I got stares all the time. Black hair falling to my waist, black jeans, and a band tee, add the combat boots and you've got the stereotypical version of a rebellious pre-teen.

I smiled up at him "I'm Bee. Nice you meet you Danny." He grinned back "I'm sorry; I had a meeting with my teacher…" I held up a hand "Say no more, I know they are a pain."

I crouched down to Chloe's level "Okay kid, I wanna give you something, but you have to promise no matter if something bad happens in the future, no matter how much you want to, you can't cry. You have to be a strong big girl okay."

Chloe nodded.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a bracelet, it was simple just black and gold string intertwined with each other and wound around metal links.

"This is something super important to me; you have to promise to keep it safe okay?"

Chloe smiled at me "Okay, I'll keep it super safe."

I smiled again and stood up "Okay I _really _have to get back to class. Bye Chloe, bye Danny."

They said bye and I heard their footsteps retreat the other way "Bye Bee!" Chloe shouted, I smiled and raised my hand.

{End song}

* * *

I rounded the corner and ran right into Minnie "There you are I was looking everywhere for you!" she says sharply

"I know, see there was this girl…"

She cut me off "I can hear it later, come on the talent scouts are waiting. You're late!"

My eyes got big "Crap I totally forgot about that. Hey what song should I sing for them?"

Minnie shrugged "What about that one song you wrote in Italy?"

I shook my head as we rounded the corner to the auditorium "Nah I want to surprise uncle Aro and them when I actually become famous…um how about "Suffocated"? I think that's a good one."

Minnie shrugged "Either way I brought your guitar so it's whatever."

I smiled and walked down the rows toward the stage. I got up on it and smiled at the judges "My name is Izzy Bee and I will be singing a song I wrote called Suffocated...

{END CHAPTER}

* * *

**Okay I hope you liked this chapter, I really liked writing it. Here's the thing I NEED to talk to guys about...this is only for people who voted on the poll, YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF JOYKILLS, I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITING MY FIRST GIRL-FIGHT SENCE AND YOU ALL RUINED IT. Again that was for the people who voted on the last poll. now I have a new poll up that has to do with what Izzy is gonna be doing in Forks...will she be a teacher? or will she be a student, ITS UP TO YOU! SO REVIEW AND VOTE. PLZ COOKIES FOR ALL THOSE WHO DO! **


	13. Chapter 12 Alpha

**This last week was supposed to be my vacation but guess what? I got sick! Yay! Not, I was coughing and sniffling but I'm pulling through because I love you guys and you all would probably hunt me down, tie me to a chair and force me to type. But enough of me babbling, on with the story….**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Derek: Say it….**

**Me: Why should I?**

**Derek: Because I said so**

**Me: *shouting*you're not the boss of me!**

**Simon: Okay crazy lady**

**Me: *gets pissed of* Shut up you girly boy, I'm the one writing the story I should kill you.**

**Simon: *Backs away slowly***

**Me: *to Derek* Why are you being so cruel? I give you a kick-ass older sister and THIS is how you treat me…I feel so abused *tear drips from eye***

**Derek: *irritated* What do you want me to do about it, if you don't say it you could go to jail**

**Me: *perky* You said ****_could_**** that doesn't mean they'll catch me! **

**Derek: *glares at me***

**Me: *sighs* *gives puppy eyes* say it for me?**

**Derek: FINE! Shadowangel doesn't own The Darkest Powers series or Twilight…just the plot of this story and the extra characters **

**Me: good boy! *Throws Derek a cookie***

**Derek: I feel so used *walks away mumbling and eating the cookie***

* * *

Quote of the chapter: _A hero is a man who does what he can_-**Romain Rolland**

No song

One year later Izzy is thirteen Derek is eleven

* * *

[Start chapter]

I was late. I was so freaking late it was criminal…I finally get signed to Statra Recordings which is like thirty minutes from Ridgewood and I over slept.

I was supposed to be there at eight, I looked down at my watch, it was nine thirty. I was more than an hour late. I decided to cut through the alley and go in the back door. I turned the corner and was shocked at what I saw…like seriously and I don't say 'like seriously' very often.

Three men stood over another man; two of the first men were kicking and punching the man who lay on the ground. I tested the air and smelt blood, coming from the man on the ground who was grimacing in pain. And I also smelt _fear_…from the men who were beating him up and the man who was watching.

So they were scared someone would find them. I smiled and walked up to the man who was standing he was kinda on the short side-more beefy with cropped brown hair.

I tapped his shoulder, he turned and looked down at me- I was still tall for my age standing at 5' 5'' at only thirteen. "Don't you know it's illegal to mug someone…you're an adult and _I_ know if you're gonna mug someone you do it at night…not in broad daylight." The man's expression turned sour (not that it was happy in the first place but still) "You should mind your own business little girl." The man sneered at me. Now that struck a nerve-and I have very few already- I hated it when people called me little girl, it made me feel insignificant-I hated that feeling.

I smiled again and pulled my hand back and snapped it forward balling it into a fist on the way.

My hand collided with his face-the satisfying crunch of his jaw echoed through the ally making the men stop kicking the bleeding man. The guy I had punched was un-conscious; the two men looked from me to the guy to me again, and then started towards me. My smile widened

_Time to play._

I stepped forward cracking my knuckles "Now let's teach you boys that it's not nice to jump people in broad daylight." They lunged at me… **{A/N The scene that I would like to put up is too violent for the current rating, I will put up a one shot about the fight.} **TIME SKIP TO END OF FIGHT.

I took one final swing and brought the last ass-hole down falling on top of the other ass-holes. I looked at the man they had jumped he was huge I could see why it took three of them to get him down.

The man was at least 6 foot 7 inches he had dark curly hair and dark brown eyes. I sniffed again and froze; he was a fucking werewolf I walked up to him slowly hands raised to show I had no weapon and meant no harm

"My name is Izzy Bee Souza, I'm a shaman let me help you. If you keep bleeding like that, regardless of you being a werewolf, you _will_ die." His head snapped up at my last words he took in a steady breath "You're a hybrid aren't you? I haven't smelt this scent in 13 years…coming from my sister-in-law."

The man's voice was soft his dark drown eyes had a tender look in them; then I realized why the man's eyes looked so familiar "What's your name?" I asked my green eyes never leaving his. "My name is Everett Cain…who are you exactly, you have my brother's wife's eyes."

I couldn't breathe… I was blown back 6 years the day I asked my father about his life

FLASHBACK:_ "Daddy, how come you never talk about your family?" my father looked up from the television "What do you mean princess?" I huffed he knew exactly what I meant he was just avoiding the question. _

_Daddy sighed came over and picked me up "Well princess, I came from a long line of werewolves my father was-and to my knowlgele still is the alpha of the pack in New York. After my mother died my dad started doing some things I didn't approve of…so I took over the Pack and changed it. I had a little brother named Everett-we were as close as brothers could be, we had the same dark brown eyes." At this my father smiled._ END FLASHBACK

It wasn't possible, it _couldn't_ be; he had the same eyes as my father and that could mean only one thing…

"You're my uncle!"

**End part 1**

* * *

Derek pov part 2 Explanations

All the teachers treated me differently from the other kids.

I got different work than the other kids.

I always wondered why, I mean I was only eleven and I was doing advanced math and thinking like a middle schooler maybe higher than that. I wanted to know why. I walked into the living room of the apartment where dad was reading a book.

Simon was at another friend's house so this was the perfect time to ask without any interruptions "Hey dad." I said walking into the room Dad looked up and smiled "What's up Derek?"

I shuffled my feet looking around the room "Do you know why I need advanced classes. Is there something wrong with me?" I asked _wrong choice of words_ Dad's eyes widened, he set his book aside

"Did someone say something to you?"

I thought back to Stephen calling me a freak, I knew I should tell him… but that would just cause more trouble

"No" I lied I was good at that "I just wanted to know."

He nodded a grim look on his face "Do you remember when you were at the Facility, when the doctors would inject you with stuff." He asked

I nodded "Well what they were doing…they were seeing if they could curb your natural instincts, like the ones that caused the other boys to be…" he paused thinking of the right word to use "dismissed."

I shivered at the memory "Alright, thank you for explaining." Dad looked at me worry etched in his brow "Are you sure?" he asked

I nodded I wasn't completely comfortable talking about this with him. I knew who I needed to call

Izzy.

* * *

[End chapter]

That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it. The story where I got the whole FACILITY thing from can be found on Kelly Armstrong's website; in the "Edison archives" the story is called "Dangerous". Review plz

* * *

**I regret to say that I am now looking for a new beta so if you are interested plz PM me. **

V

V

V

V

PRESS THIS BUTTON!


	14. Chapter 13 Change

Chapter 13_Change

No song

* * *

July 14, 2006

"Izzy are you sure it's happening? I mean you're only fourteen." I sighed; my Uncle was trying yet again to convince me I was not Changing.

Not out of spite but out of fear, he had no idea what to do…I was leaving for Arizona tomorrow and he wanted to be there to help me though it. "Yes Everett I'm positive, it will possibly happen tomorrow night."

What he didn't see was that: I was sweating, and my arm was moving on its own. I felt like I was going explode, it was torture.

Danny spoke up. "Then you should change your flight for tomorrow, and let us help you through the Change_,_" he suggested.

Yup it was the same Danny who was Chloe's best friend/babysitter who turned out to be my cousin, Daniel Cain. I was in Buffalo today to say goodbye to both of them.

I glared at him. "You know I promised Eric and Dean I'd be there tomorrow. I keep my promises, Daniel, "I said firmly. Everett sighed, "Alright, fine you can go…but Danny will be going down with you." I nodded thinking about the family I had left: Uncle Charlie was the last Swan alive.

Everett, Danny, and my grumpy old man of a Grandfather were the only Cains left; Derek and I were the last Souza's since Daddy changed his name before he married Mommy.

I only had five blood related family members; I would protect them with my life-Derek especially.

* * *

I looked over at Danny and grinned, "I take it you don't like flying." Danny looked over at me witha grimace on his face-my grin widened

"Shut up Isabella." He groaned.

"Ohhhh someone's cranky when they're 15,000 feet in the air, "I teased.

"Shut up Souza!" He snapped.

We had been flying only 10 minutes and Danny had thrown up twice. I reached over and tapped the male flight attendant's shoulder, he turned around saw who I was and smiled a bright cheerful smile

(Creeper...)

"Yes what can I get you miss?" he asked with that creepy smile still in place. "I need some more bags for my cousin and I would like some cookies and a glass of milk, please," I asked as nicely as I could, the man smiled again and walked off to get what I asked.

I sighed rubbing my temples. _This is gonna a long ass plane ride._

* * *

I stumbled out of the terminal still half asleep, looking for Danny; when the plane landed and it was okay for us to get off, he had practically sprinted off the plane.

I spotted him by the luggage cart things (I never knew what they were called) grabbing my two pieces of luggage and his one bag.

I limped over to him.

"Next time I'm booking first class tickets, damn cramped coach," I muttered while rubbing my shoulder. Danny gave a sympathetic smile.

I waved it off, "Come on, we still have to get a cab to the Rez."

I grabbed my bags from him and we left the airport. _I wonder why Dean didn't pick us up._

* * *

The taxi dropped us off at the gates which were open. _I wonder if anything's going on. _I paid the driver and walked onto the reservation.

All the houses were decorated but no one was outside like they usually were; no children playing outside, no women hanging clothes,men fixing a roof or playing poker.

Something was wrong.

I dropped my bags and took off running down the block towards Dean's little house. I tested the lock, it should be open since he always left it open for his pack members.

I twisted it, it was open. I walked in slowly, "Dean? Eric? Is anyone here?"

I crept to the back of the house towards my old room. I vaguely heard Danny behind me.

"What are you doing Iz?" he asked.

I shushed him as I arrived at my room and there was a sticky note on the door.

_**Izzy, I'm sorry we couldn't be here when you arrived. Something important came up, please put on the dress that is in your room and come to the Longhouse-there are people I want you to meet. **_

_**Love you so much Busy Bee,**_

_**Dean and Eric**_

I smiled and turned to Danny, "Go put on something nice."

He opened his mouth but I glared at him and he shut it.

I walked into my room and my mouth fell open, they had kept everything the same way I left it. Lying on the bed was a white strapless dress with black sequins sewn into it.

I undressed and put it on; it drew in at the waist and fell just above my knees. Next to the dress was a black velvet rectangular box.

I picked it up and opened the lid, I gasped and almost dropped it, inside lay the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was made of pure silver and was shaped like a 'V' angling down.

I heard a wolf whistle and I turned to see Danny standing there, a smile on his face. He wore black jeans and a white shirt with a dragon on it. "If you weren't my cousin-that's all I'm saying."

I laughed and threw my shoe at him, picking up the silver heels that were at the foot of the bed. "Come on we have to go," I told him. We walked out of the house and up the hill to the center of the Rez, where the Longhouse stood.

I stood at the entrance and, like the proud Alpha and Chief Dean was, he said without looking back,"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce our tribe's Shaman; this girl is like a daughter to me in every way but blood. She saved the life of my only son-the future chief of our tribe-on the day my late wife died. Chief Black, Elder Ateara, I am proud to introduce you to Shaman Meda!" I stepped into the Longhouse to see two men, an ancient looking one in a lawn chair. He had black hair with grey streaks through it.

The man smiled at me, "My name is Quil Ateara-it's an honour to meet you young shaman." I smiled, walking over to him. I placed a hand on his soon as I did, a tingly sensation ran down my arm and rested in my hand, the mass of winkles in his face smoothed out so he only had a few, his hair darkened so that the grey was black once again leaving only a few grey hairs. He must've felt the jolt too. He looked up at me, "You are a true Shaman."

I smiled again and turned to the other man-he sat in a wheelchair and I bowed. "It's very nice to meet you, Chief Black." I placed a hand on his shoulder and the same thing happened- a jolt then his physical features started to change as well; the lines in his cheeks disappeared. He had been slumped in his chair but now he had straightened up, his spine now perfectly aligned. "Thank you," he said looking at me.

I gently smiled "It's my job."

* * *

Eric POV

It was late; everyone else had gone home. Only the Elders of our tribe, the visiting Chief and Elder from the tribe up north, Izzy and her cousin Daniel remained.

Seeing Izzy for the first time in 4 years was a shock, especially when she called 2 years ago saying she had broken out of the place those people had taken her. I was still mad at dad for letting them take her, and for remarrying Adeana; it had only been 6 months after mom died, it was too soon to me.

Just thinking about that made me so angry that I started shaking slightly. Standing up, I excused myself from the the way out I met the disapproving eyes of my step mother.

That made me shake harder, I ran out of longhouse down the hill towards my house.

I heard someone's feet crunching on the dirt behind me, I turned to see Izzy behind me. "I hate her Iz, I just hate her. Why would Dad marry her?"

I shook harder, my body was on fire. "I just don't understand, I thought he loved mom!" I was yelling now.

"He does, Eric." Izzy's voice was calm

"Then why?" I asked her, feeling pathetic.

"Because I told him to move on, Eric," Izzy told me.

_What! _

That was the last of my resistance and I exploded, leaping at Izzy. I was aware that she turned around as I jumped so her back was facing me. As I came down a scream echoed throughout the reservation…

* * *

**Okay that's it...i bet you thought Izzy was going to change didnt u! admit it! hahaahhahahahaha anyway there is a poll on my profile plz go vote on it, and REVIEW PLZ!**


	15. Chapter 14 Change and Healing

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time TT...School has been crazy but it's not an excuse...so happy reading!

* * *

KAP_ Chapter 14  
Change and Healing  
MULTIPLE POVs  
Song_ Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace  
Song Izzy sings_ Umbrella (truthfully by Rihanna but in this story it's not)  
Quote "We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey." ~Kenji Miyazawa

Izzy-14; Eric-12; Danny-18 Dean-30

* * *

In the last chapter:

I shook harder, my body was on fire. "I just don't understand, I thought he loved Mom!" I was yelling now.  
"He does, Eric." Izzy's voice was calm  
"Then why?" I asked her, feeling pathetic.  
"Because I told him to move on, Eric," Izzy told me.

What!

That was the last of my resistance and I exploded, leaping at Izzy. I was aware that she turned around as I jumped so her back was facing me.  
As I came down, a scream echoed throughout the reservation…  
On with the story

* * *

July 15th 2006  
I saw Eric walk out of the Lodge in a rush after meeting his step-mother's eyes. Being concerned about someone I thought of as a little brother, I went after him. After that it's a blur…Eric was frustrated and upset, I was sweating and shaking. It felt like I was going to throw up from the way my stomach lurched and rolled back and forth. I said something- I can't remember what it was-And he said, "Why?"  
I replied but at the time my skin was on fire and my vision was blurred. The next and last thing I remember was a giant dark brown wolf leaping at me…I reacted and turned around ready to run when something very large and very sharp dug its way across my back-I screamed and felt myself explode the same time I blacked out.

* * *

Danny POV  
I was just explaining to Dean how hard it is to keep a pack of over 50 wolves in line and not be exposed when a scream echoed through the Longhouse. I jumped up, "Izzy!"  
I ran toward the sound and found her sprawled on her stomach shaking and convulsing, her limbs twisted in all different directions. A chill went down my spine…she was changing.

* * *

Izzy POV  
I was floating… floating in pink fluffy clouds. I was at peace, my Mommy and Dad floating with me, smiles on their faces holding hands; I turned my head and saw Derek next to me smiling, Grandpa and Grandma was a little higher up but still with us.

This was how it was supposed to be, all six of us together as a family…but they were taken from me by the Edison group and vampires. The clouds darkened and Mommy let go of Dad's hand, a smile still on her face as she floated away…I yelled for her to come back but she was gone. Dad slowly let go of my hand and floated after Mommy. Grandpa and Grandma left me next…all the while I was shouting at them not to leave me alone.

I looked to my left again and saw that Derek was still there holding my hand…He tightened his hold and said "I'm not leaving you yet." But suddenly my body was on fire, my muscles stretched and ripped, changing shape and my stomach rolled and…I opened my eyes with a shriek of pain and threw up the cookies I had had on the plane, my nails lengthened and curled forming claws …black hair grew on my body.

My back arched up ripping the dress I had on, I growled. My neck thickened and my mouth formed a long snout still hacking up vomit or whatever you want to call what was coming from my stomach, and with one howl of pain and a final burst my Change was over…I was a werewolf. I looked up and saw I was about two head smaller than Danny who walked over to me and knelt to my level.

"How do you feel Izzy Bee?" he asked. I whined and nudged him with my nose.

"That's what I thought." He said chuckling. I nudged him again, motioned to Dean and whined. I wanted to know where Eric ran off to.

Dean gave me a sad, guilty look "He ran off into the desert Izzy. We can't find him."

Adeana sniffed indifferently "Serves him right, that boy is always causing trouble." The moment she said that, I was on my feet, I knocked her down and stood over her growling menacingly at her…how dare she say that about Eric.

Danny laughed loudly and pushed me off Adeana, but instead of helping her up like I thought he would, he got in her face and said "I guess you should watch what you say about Eric, especially around Izzy."

Danny walked back over to where I was and spoke to me. "Just because we couldn't find him doesn't mean you can't…remember you have a connection with nature that none of us have…just listen to it."

I nodded my head as I turned to run, I noticed Chief Black and Council member Ateara watching me. I padded over to them. I butted my head against Quil and licked Chief Black's face.

They laughed gently, Quil smiled at me with a look I couldn't place. "Go…find him young one." I turned and took off into the desert, looking for Eric.

I had been running for hours, but so far I had nothing. I stopped running a little while back to hunt-I ate a jackrabbit (I'll never look at rabbits the same). I was currently stopped at a small pond in the rock formations, I had decided to do that thing Danny suggested talking to nature…yeah it sounds weird but it was necessary if I wanted to find Eric. It reminded me of the times we would play hide and seek…he always found the best hiding places but I always found him.

I had changed back into my human form about an hour ago. I was seated cross-legged at the pond. I closed my eyes and separated myself from my body, I found the small barrow of a snake, bending to peer in I saw the mother wrapped securely around her eggs.

She spoke to me. "Whhhaatt isss it you need young shhhaman? How may I beeee of ssservice?" I smiled at her first then spoke her tongue "Havve you ssseen a young wolf? Or perhappsss a young boy with the sscent of a wolf?" I asked politely.

The mother nodded "I have ssseen the boy you ssspeak of he isss over by the Gray wolf's Den." The mother snake said.

I smiled again and pulled my projection back to my body. I stood up and walked towards the den as the mother snake instructed. I came upon the den and saw Eric sleeping by a fire but he wasn't alone I sensed another presence.

I entered the den slowly there was a large area of the cave/den that wasn't visible from the opening. I walked past Eric toward the area. As I turned the corner I was shocked at what I found…a tall girl with long light brown hair with a scar on the back of her arm, I knew that scar…

"Sammy?"

(End chapter)

* * *

And here's a preview of the next chapter "Sam, Paul, Edward"

[The boy stared up at me. "Who are you?" he asked quietly his brown eyes shimmering with tears.

I smiled at him "I'm a friend."]

[The man looked at me as he teetered at the edge of the volcano "Give me a reason not to do it." He said his voice begging me to give him a reason to not go through with his decision…

"Because Edward you have a job to do, a job that requires you alive…well at least living dead." I told him]

Well I'm done for now I hope you enjoyed it: please review and answer the poll question.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	16. Minnie's Travels

Chapter 14.5: Minnie's travels

Quote of the chapter: _Life without love is like a tree without blossoms or fruit.  
__**Kahlil Gibran**_

* * *

It's been almost a year since I last saw Izzy. It was after her call back; She put me on a plane and sent me to live with my Mother's family in China Izzy said that she'd come back for me when it was time but I had no idea when that was. In my mother's family there was my Grandfather He-Ping, Grandmother Li-Hua, my aunts Mei and Yin and my Uncles Yun-Qi and Zhong. My mom was the second eldest child in the family, before her is Yun-Qi then her and after her was Mei, Yin, and Zhong. All of my mother's siblings were married and had children.  
My grandfather was a wealthy man who had a very large villa and expected all of his children, their spouses, and their children to live in the Tang Estate. To my grandmother, I was a perfect child: quiet, pretty, smart and had small feet. I was waited on hand and foot since I was picked up at the airport. I was picked up and dropped off at school and friends houses in private cars. I guess you could say since coming here, I lived a privileged life I liked it but I missed Izzy, Danny, and Chloe and America.

None of my cousins spoke English, but my aunts and uncles did although they weren't around that much…they all had jobs. A staff member's voice interrupted my thinking, "Nǐ nǎinai yào jiàn nǐ xiànzài de niánqīng rén cuòguò."

"Hǎo!" I said. I got up, smoothing my purple cheongsam. I walked down the hall to my grandmother's sun room, we always had talks in here. I told her about America while teaching her English.

"Nǐ jiào wǒ nǎinai?" I said entering the room. The smell of jasmine tea, wonton soup and sweet and sour pork filled my senses. My grandmother has a love of food and loves to try new things. I guess she hired a cook from Canton for this week.

"Shì de, wǒ yào nǐ chī wǒ míng yǔ, gàosu wǒ yǒuguān nǐ de péngyǒu cóng měiguó lái. Wǒ yǒu shíwù cóng guǎngzhōu jīntiān!"

"Hǎo ba, nǐ huì xiǎng zhīdào shénme?" I asked her.

"Wǒ xiǎng zhīdào de yīqiè: Wǒ qīnài de háizi. Nǐ lái zhīqián, yīqiè wǒmen yīqǐ shēnghuó." She said with a smile on her face.

So I told her, I told her everything from the first time I burned my mother when I was five to me being sent to Lyle house and meeting Izzy and Gavin to finding out from Izzy exactly what I was.

Grandmother listened patiently, never interrupting me.  
She was quiet after I finished.

"Nǎinai?" I asked.

Grandmother took a deep breath "Wǒ de háizi yīgè nǚhái de míngzì lái yī shā bèi lā suǒ sà zài zuótiān, ér nǐ zài xuéxiào. Tā shuō, xiànzài shì shíhou... Tā huì huílái jīn wǎn jiǔ... Tā yào nǐ zhǔnbèi hǎo le. Nǐ yǐjīng jīnglì le hěnduō bǐ... Zhège jiātíng kěyǐ bāngzhù nǐ. Dànshì yào zhīdào, wǒmen huì bāngzhù nǐ shénme, nǐ xūyào de... Jì zhù, wǒ huì yǒngyuǎn ài nǐ bùguǎn nǐ de juédìng." When she finished, we both had tears in our eyes.

I threw my arms around her and cried, "Gǎnxiè nín de zǔmǔ! Wǒ dǎsuàn qù shōushí xínglǐ."  
I got up and ran out of the room, yelling back, "Shāo hòu wǒ huì chī!" I called Fang, a servant, to help me pack.

While we were packing, my 5 year old cousin came in holding story book. He looked at the luggage and looked at me, "Nǐ yào zǒu liǎo?" He asked with tears welling in his eyes. I bent and picked him up, holding him close. "Wǒ bǎozhèng wǒ huì huíqù tànqīn," I said quietly.

"Wǒ ài nǐ," He said kissing my check.

" Wǒ yě ài nǐ." I said smiling

End Minnie pov

* * *

If you happened to pass by the Tang estate that night you would have seen a very tall girl with jet black hair and snow white skin standing at the large front gates. And if you stuck around long enough you would have seen the young lady of the Tang house run out of the and embrace the strange girl. Huh…life is full of mysteries.

* * *

TRANSLATIONS! (Or what I meant to say)

"Young miss your Grandmother would like to see you"

"Okay."

"You wanted to see me Grandmother?"

"Yes my child I want you eat with me I had food made from Canton!"

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know everything that happened."

"Grandmother?"

"My child yesterday while you were at school, and girl by the name of Isabella Souza came by saying that she would be back for you at nine tonight. My child I want you to know that we all love you and anything you need all you have to do is ask. I love you with all my heart."

"Thank you Grandmother...For everything. I'm going to go pack now, I'll eat later."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes but I promise I'll visit."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I'M DONE! YAY! I hope you like this little short.


	17. Surprise Chapter

Okay so unfortunately, the anticipated three part chapter of Sam, Edward and Paul is taking longer than expected to write so this is the surprise guest I promised. Enjoy and I will work as hard as I can on the three part chapter. Sorry to those who were looking forward to it. (.) Please look at the author's note at the bottom and don't skip over it.

* * *

Surprise pov! Set four years ago before Izzy got taken to Lyle house.

I groaned, the bright light of the lab blurring into view. As usual I was strapped to a table that was positioned upwards. The room finally came into focus and I groaned again.

There were people standing in front of me…I hissed at the faces as they came into view, "Diane Enright…come to darken my door again?" I asked. The woman turned to face me and smiled,

"Oh shut up Souza. The only reason we're keeping you alive is for so that your precious children will come willingly to us. So until that day, just sit tight, you'll be dead soon." She gave me a smile and walked out of the room with the doctor. I sighed as I thought about my children, they had taken me from my daughter when she was only two, and my son before I could even name him. They had given me a drug that induced a fake heart attack.

My husband…my dear sweet husband; they had captured him 2 years ago when my daughter was 8, making her think she was alone in this world. Zach told me that she had left my baby boy with Kit Bae, a man I had grown up with and completely trusted.

I had been secretly watching my daughter at night, the one time I was alone in this place, she was staying in a Native American reservation with someone she trusted. There was a young boy she often referred to as her little brother, though he clearly wasn't. I was happy with this, she was building bonds with people she could trust and who could protect themselves.

My little girl was strong. Oh, let me introduce myself, I am a third generation Shaman, I am half _Quileute_ Indian, I married a werewolf and have two hybrid children…precious children I was taken from. I am Renee Souza.

* * *

Short sneak peak

It's been 9 years since they took me from the people I care about, 7 years since they found them in New Jersey, and brought them to this place I call hell. It was time for my annual "check up" with Dr. Davidoff. As usual I was in a room with a guard, one wall in the room was a one-way mirror so that other researchers and doctors could observe my "progress". Over the course of 9 years the people at the facility had trained me to control my powers. As of now I didn't need my necklace; the stone had turned a rich dark purple. I was sick of this, being here, in this place, constantly being watched, forced to do things. I wanted out, and I was gonna get it…

* * *

Okay the second part was a short sneak at the epilogue of this story, hope you liked it. Again I am working as fast as I can to give you a long, well written, exciting, all those other good adjectives, in a chapter….but the way things are I may or may not separate it into 3 chapters, but I'll let you guys know…I love you guys for sticking with me through this hot mess…final thing please vote on the poll on my profile, has to do with the sequels so if you care….vote. I love you guys soooo much, cookies for just reading this!

~Shadowangel A.K.A Adrienne.


	18. Chapter 15 Samantha

Hey, I hope you guys liked the emergency chapter…great surprises huh? Anyway I decided instead of the chapter with three parts to it: Sam, Edward, Paul it will have three separate chapters entitled Izzy's friends new and old parts 1,2, and 3. Again I am truly sorry about the late update-these next three chapters will be the longest chapters of this story EVER-

**Reason** it took so long was because I realized that my longest chapter without these little notes and stuff was 2,084 so my goal was to make all the chapters at least that long individually, without these little notes.

I would like to thank my** kick-ass** Beta Shimmerleaf, she's been a great help to me, putting up with my shit. So enough of my babbling on with the story full of sexy people!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and extra characters

* * *

In the last chapter:

I entered the den slowly there was a large area of the cave/den that wasn't visible from the opening. I walked past Eric toward the area. As I turned the corner I was shocked at what I found…a tall girl with long light brown hair with a scar on the back of her arm, I knew that scar…

"Sammy?"

* * *

Quotes of this chapter:

"Loss is nothing else but change, and change is Nature's delight." ~Marcus Aurelius

"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."~ Maria Robinson

"We grow neither better nor worse as we get old, but more like ourselves." ~May Lamberton

* * *

1st song of the chapter: Hello Hello (Written and sung by Izzy-reality by Paramore)

2nd song of the chapter: Never to late (Written and sung by Eric-reality by Three Days Grace)

3rd song of the chapter: Umbrella (Written and sung by Izzy-reality by Rihanna)

* * *

On with the story~

Part 1: Sam

Sammy's POV age 10(the same day the Edison Group took Izzy to Lyle House. About 2 hours later)

I was on my way to Dean's house. It had been about a week since Mel was killed, I had been taking care of Eric and Dean along with Izzy. Opening the unlocked door, I saw Dean sitting in his armchair.

I called out to Izzy but there was no answer. Eric came from the back with a sad look on his face, "Dad let people take her." I was confused, why would Dean, the most caring man I had ever met would let strange people take my sister? I wanted to know but when I asked Dean, he just sat there with this dazed look on his face. I was furious and I started shaking.

Dean had jumped up and was pushing me out the door saying, "This is ridiculous; how many kids are gonna Phase before they hit puberty?" Phase…what was he talking about? My body was on fire, I felt like I was going to break in two. Heat traveled up my spine and I exploded. I landed on gray paws…wait a minute, paws? Holy shit the legends were true…I'm a wolf.

_The first female wolf of our tribe in ten years, your father's mother and your mother's mother were wolves as well and your Mother's mother was the alpha of the female pack, now it's your turn. _Dean's voice was in my head; I looked up a little and saw a black wolf with Dean's eyes.

"_Dean?" _I asked cautiously. The wolf nodded, and my eyes went wide, _this is cool! _I felt a stinging pain all over my body and looking through Dean's eyes, I saw the scars on my face and body healing, erasing what my father had done to me, but some scars couldn't be erased. After_, _Dean helped me Phase back, gaveme some shorts and a t-shirt.

Dean sighed and walked us into the house. I sat down on the couch and watched Dean pace back and forth across the carpet. I sighed, "Dean…calm down. It's not that big of a deal…"

He interrupted me, "not a big deal? There is a vampire war going on in our back yard, and because of that, people who shouldn't be Phasing are Phasing! Ugh damn it!" He paused then sighed "Will…what have I told you about eavesdropping?"

Suddenly, Will the Head Elder of our tribe popped up from the front window. I frowned, he was such a child; Will stood up and grinned at Dean then glanced at me and bowed "It is an honour young Alpha." _Excuse me_ "Huh?" I said stupidly, Dean slapped Will on the head, "I haven't gotten to that yet!"

"Oops….sorry Boss," Will said with a sheepish smile. Dean sighed "Don't call me Boss and I was about to tell her about that before I caught your scent." Dean turned to me and knelt by my feet,talking to me like I was a child…well I was, but still. "Sammy…Samantha," I flinched at my full name, "As the first girl in this tribe to Phase, and your lineage as the granddaughter of a female Alpha, you have a duty to become the Alpha of the female pack that is sure to come, in the near future."

I couldn't believe this and I started hyperventilating. "S-so you're t-telling me that I-I have to stay here t-the rest of my l-life?" I asked, my voice shaking. I stared at Dean, begging him to tell me I didn't have to; I wanted to have a life outside the rez and I wanted to go to college. The life I had envisioned for myself, I saw crumple to pieces in that instant that Dean nodded his head yes. Tears developed in my eyes and I ran out of the small house. "Sam! Come back!" I refused to listen, I didn't want to stay here, it's like being trapped in the place my father tortured me. I needed Izzy badly…

* * *

Bursting into my room, I ran to my closet and grabbed all the clothes I could and stuffed them into a large duffel bag then running down stairs, I threw open the fridge and grabbed all the food I could before going to the cabinet I took all the non-perishables that would fit in the space left in the bag.

Calming down only slightly, I went over to the book case and grabbed the album book labeled 'Izzy, Eric, and Me-fun times'; I picked up the book, sat down on the couch and started to cry.I wanted to go back to the way when it was just me, Eric and Izzy-best friends…forever.

I had only told one person about my running away: Eric. I made him promise not tell anyone about it, not until I was far enough away. I sighed and put the album back on the shelf because no matter how much I wished it, things would never go back to normal. I picked up my duffel bag and walked out of the house, leaving behind everything that happened in this house.

* * *

I had found a cave near where Eric and I used to play hide and seek before Izzy came. It was vacant; I decided that this was where I would stay for a while. I hunted game and drank from the pond. I stayed in the cave for three years before Eric found me "Sam?" He asked shocked at my appearance; my hair had grown past my thighs, there was now hair on my legs since I hit puberty. "Hey Eric, what's up?"

He stepped in the cave, "my dad's getting married…." I stood up, "What! To who?" I couldn't believe it, I never thought that Dean who had been so _devastated _when Mel died would get married again; I was even more surprised when Eric told me who it was "He's marrying Adeana," he said with malice in his voice

"That bitch? Why, no _what_ would possess Dean to get married to that harpy?" I said loudly, my voice echoing across the cave walls. Eric looked down, "I know, I know…but I came here to tell you that my dad knows I know where you are, and also that three more girls Phased yesterday…that makes 10 people in your Pack…"

I cut him off, "It's **not** my Pack. It never will be." I growled, eyes flashing. Eric nodded knowing not to fight with me. That was the last time I saw Eric until today…he had come to me as a wolf completely panicked. I Phased and calmed him down.

Then he told me what he did… "Izzy came back the same day the Chief and Elder of our sister tribe came for a visit, and she brought her cousin which is great; I ran outside after thinking about how Dad let those creeps take Izzy, and then Izzy followed me outside, we talked a little and I asked why did dad marry Adeana when he was supposed to love mom, and s-she said because she told him to move on. I-I don't know what happened, I just snapped. Next thing I know I'm a giant wolf and I-I-I-I clawed her back Sam…messed her up real bad, I just…I-I freaked and hightailed it over here. I know I fucked up. I'm sorry." And with those words, Eric the boy who I hadn't seen cry since that day they found me, sat down stark naked and wailed like a baby.

Eric sat writing in a notebook I had brought with me as I skinned the jackrabbit I had hunted a while ago. "What are you writing?" I asked him and he looked up at me with a guilty look on his face, "A song that describes what I'm feeling…I wanna get into that arts school that Izzy was going to go to before those people took her." I smiled, "I'm sure she'd be happy with that. Eric…get some rest," I told him, walking over to my bag and pulling out two blankets. I folded one up for him to use as a pillow, and handed them to him. "Get some sleep." He nodded and took the items.

I finished skinning the rabbit and started on the leathering process that Mel had taught me. While the skin was drying over the fire, I started gutting the rabbit. Just as I was taking out the lungs I stopped, feeling a presence. I didn't move…the presence got closer, and my nostrils filled with the person's scent;it was familiar. I heard a small gasp and the person spoke, "Sammy?" I whirled around with my hunting knife in my hand, and tears came to my eyes, making me drop the knife "Izzy Bee!" I ran and hugged her, squeezing her until she gasped "C-can't…b-breathe." I let go of her.

I looked her over, and saw she had matured in the last four years, her hair, still the same ebony black, was longer and her face more defined by high cheek-bones, highlighting her native American roots, but her eyes…her dark green eyes, both light and dark at the same time still glowed with the same child like wonder and mischievousness they had four years ago.

She frowned at me, worry creasing her brow, "Why are you all the way out here, sugar?" I sighed and gestured for her to sit by the fire. She sat and pulled Eric's head into her lap, and Izzy combed her fingers through his hair and smiled as she did it. She looked up at me expectantly; I sighed again and told her, told her what happened four years ago after she was taken. She didn't interrupt and just nodded for me to continue. When I finished, she was quiet. "Iz?" I asked.

Izzy shook Eric awake; he stirred but only turned over. Izzy sighed and her eyes gained this evil glint in them, picking up Eric's hand she took the pointer finger and put it in the fire. I gasped and Eric screamed, waking up. "HOLY SHIT THAT HURT!" Eric screamed at Izzy. Izzy just smiled and showed Eric his finger, which was already healing, the third degree burn was now just a pinkish scab which continued to heal. Eric retreated behind me, mock glaring at Izzy. Izzy was laughing with tears in her eyes; after that little brief torture Izzy got serious.

"I know you both have been through a lot, you really have, and I wish I could have been there to guide you both through it. But we all have to face facts one day. I am a shaman; I am also the heiress to Cain enterprises. There are lots of thing I'd rather be doing than what I am but I've grown up a little. You both have responsibilities, Eric as the son of this tribe's Pack, you are expected to follow in his footsteps and be a wise and powerful leader. Samantha…"

I flinched as she used my full name "As the first female wolf to Phase, and because of your lineage, you are expected to carry on the tradition and become the Alpha of the female pack. Eric, when I told Dean to move on, I didn't say get married, I told him not to stay in that useless depression he was in…him getting married was his decision, not mine."

Eric and I nodded, feeling ashamed of our actions, Eric spoke up then "Izzy…I'm sorry for jumping at you, literally, like that, I was just so angry…but I wrote this song that kinda tells how I feel." A smile lit up Izzy's face. "Well let's hear it then!" she said excitedly. Eric nodded and started:

This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see this side reflected  
And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?  
And I have left alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew won't come back  
The time we've lost can't get back  
The life we had won't be ours again

This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
It's not too late, it's never too late

"That was beautiful Eric. You have real talent, Izzy complimented, Eric blushed and smiled. "I wanna try to get into that school you were gonna go to…before those people took you." Izzy beamed at Eric, proud smile on her face. She stood up, her face and serious again "So…now that you both realize what you have to do?"

I stood up and stretched, and I walked over to the corner of the cave to gather my things; I grabbed the rabbit skin off the fire and placed it carefully in my bag for me to finish later. "Yeah, I get it…so let's go," I said walking back over to Eric and Izzy. Eric gave a sheepish smile "Can we run back?" he asked. Izzy grinned and said, "Of course we can, but Sammy, you're gonna have to ride on my back because Eric's not strong enough to carry a person and a bag almost as heavy as a small child." Eric and I nodded and then he phased; Izzy's Change took a little longer than his but soon I was on her back and we were running towards the reservation…towards home. Where I belong.

* * *

Voilà! The first chapter of Izzy's friends old and new! And the word count without my little notes is 2,488! I'm extremely happy right now! I am sincerely sorry for the extra slow update I hope you like this chapter, the next one may take a while so we might pop in on Minnie before she's at Lyle House. But thanks for reading! See you later! **Please review!**

***Story updates***** (This will be fixed every time I update or miss a set deadline.)**

**Keeping a promise: Chapter written sent to beta 5/24/11**

**Batman's daughter is my best friend: Updated 5/17/11**

**Kotoko's past Haruhi's future: Chapter being worked on should be up between 5/29-5/31**

**Everlasting cosmic hearts: Chapter being worked on should be up between 6/4-6/11**

**Sonny with a chance of meeting your past: Up for adoption-if not taken by 7/30/11 will be deleted**


	19. Chapter 16 Paul

I will never forget the day she came….came and rid us of the Bastard in our home. I will be forever grateful.

He was doing it again…that bastard. My father, who I call Bastard behind his back, was beating my Mom, who I felt didn't deserve the Bastard. Ever since I was little I had to watch the Bastard beat my mother. I was twelve when the last one happened….I couldn't stand listening to her cries for mercy, his sadistic laugh echoing through the house, knowing I could do nothing. I got up, and I ran.

I ran to First Beach and I sat there, staring at the ocean. There was no one I could go to, I had no friends, and when I threatened to call the police the Bastard threatened to kill me and my mom. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the rivets on my cheeks. Suddenly I heard footsteps in the sand, looking up I saw a figure, a girl. I asked her what her name was and she said, "Izzy". Izzy sat next to me and asked, "what's wrong?"...I spilled my guts, bear my heart to her. It was weird because I barely knew her. Then I asked, "What I should do, what can I do?"

Izzy smiled and said, "fight back Paul...that's all you can do." I was confused because I didn't remember telling her my name.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. Izzy told me it's because she could see the future, and talk to animals, and somehow I believed her.

We parted ways; I went home with a whistle, Izzy said to use it if I needed help, that she'd be close. I said I would. I arrived home to the Bastard beating my mother; I step up to the Bastard and tell him to stop. The Bastard back hands me into a wall telling me to go to hell, I get kicked multiple times while Mom screams for the Bastard to stop but he doesn't. He breaks my ribs and punches me repeatedly. I throw the whistle to Mom, telling her to blow it; she does after a moment of hesitation.

The door flies from its hinges and Izzy appears at the door, in the shadow of the bright setting sun...She said nothing, just went over to my Mom and picked her up easily for her age, and sets Mom on the couch...the Bastard had stopped kicking me, turning to stare at the intruder as I'm coughing up blood. Izzy goes over to the Bastard and punches him in the face, then kicks him in the gut, sending him to the floor. She bent down and picked me up and set me on the couch next to Mom who was crying. Izzy walked over to the Bastard as he struggled to get on his knees, bending to his ear she said, "if you ever lay your hands on this woman and child I will find you and you will die. Now get out!" The Bastard left the house with a bloody nose and probably a few broken ribs. Izzy turned to me and my shaken, bruised mother, sitting on the couch and walked over slowly. Izzy kneeled in front of them both and took their hands in hers. "I'm here to help you."

She healed all the bruises and scars the Bastard ever gave us. Izzy stood and walked toward the space where the door was. I called out to her, "what if he comes back?"

Izzy smiled. "Then blow the whistle and I'll come running to you Paul, because I am your friend. And by the time he comes around...you'll be ready." Izzy walked outside and into the forest. I watch her go and turned to Mom "Ma, I'm gonna fight back...I'm gonna protect you." Mom smiled and hugged me "Even if you can't baby boy, we have a very strong ally." I smile "Yeah...she's my friend." We went inside the house, happier now that the cause of our pain is long gone.

1 year later  
I look out the window of my bedroom as the day lazily passes by; Mom was at work. I suddenly had the urge to go outside, like something was calling me. I walk outside and the pull gets stronger. I walk into the woods and see a large black female wolf on the ground, bleeding. I gasped and picked up the animal with some difficulty. I managed to carry the injured she-wolf into the house and set her down on the floor in the kitchen. The wolf wakes up, ears flatten and it whines, I jumped and stared at her. The wolf lowers her head, and something amazing happened-amazing according to me- the wolf shrunk in size, her features becoming more human. Soon I found myself looking at a naked, injured Izzy, I was shocked but managed to run and get an old shirt for her to wear. Izzy sat up, put her hand on her side and healed herself, then looked at me.

"What, no questions?" She smiles weakly as I stared. "Paul... You're being creepy." I snapped out of it and helped her onto the counter. "What was that?" I asked. Izzy shrugs, "I'm a wolf." I nodded, somehow undisturbed by it. "Hungry?" Izzy nods smiling "Yes please feed me!" I laughed and gave her food...And somehow to me, it was normal.

End Flashback

That was four years ago. Now _I'm_ the wolf…._I'm_ the protector. I smile at the irony as I wait for Izzy's plane to land. I was getting my best friend back.


	20. Chapter 17 Phone Call

KAP_ Chapter 18: Phone call~Don't worry Edward's chapter is coming up!

* * *

Billy Black

La Push Reservation POV

"I'm sorry Mr. Black but Chief Swan was shot during a bank robbery today_,_" the deputy officer told me_. _"We got a list of possible family members and we're about to call them."

I reached out for the piece of paper the deputy held. "I'll do it, I'll call them," I said taking the paper. The deputy nodded and he walked out. Jacob and the Pack came up the drive at the same time the police left.

"What happened, Dad?" he asked, seeing me with the piece of paper in my lap. "Charlie was shot in a robbery today…I have to call any relatives he may have left."

I looked at the paper; only one name was listed as living:

Name: Isabella Marie Souza

Age: 18

Relation: Niece

Residence: Phoenix, Arizona

Contact number 1-480-555-6985

Charlie never mentioned any living relatives, let alone a niece.

Jacob picked up the phone and handed it to me silently,and I dialed the number. It rang once before someone picked up. "Hello?" a cheerful female voice asked. There was noise in the background.

"Hello my name is Billy Black, may I speak with Isabella?"

"This is she."

I sighed_, _"Isabella, I'm afraid your uncle was shot and killed in a bank robbery today." A scream sounded on the other line, followed closely by a crash. A new female voice came on the line. "Hello? Yeah sorry about that, she's….she's pretty torn up; Charlie was the only relative she had living on her mother's side and she's not close with her father's side."_That poor girl. _I thought as the woman on the other line continued_._

"My name is Samantha…since she is so upset at the moment I'll give you her cell phone number and we'll be in touch about the funeral."

I sighed and said, "Alright, but call me if you want any help with it."

Sam spoke her voice was thick like she had started crying "S-sure thing. Now if you'll excuse me." We hung up and I turned to find that Sue Clearwater, Charlie's fiancée were standing there "I'm so sorry Billy." I shook my head "We all are, but his niece…" Sue interrupted me "Niece? Charlie never mentioned a niece to me." I stared at Sue disbelievingly…what else had Charlie been hiding from us.

But I thought back to what Samantha had said. _"Charlie was the only relative she had living on her mother's side_…" and I also remembered Charlie's little sister, Renee, she had gone to college in New York and came back with a boyfriend that Charlie and his parents adored_; _they came back three years later with a baby girl. She and Charlie had had a huge fight about her having another child, and then nothing…Charlie had stopped talking about her and her family. Then while fishing one day he had mentioned that his parents had a house guest. Was that who he was talking about? I looked at Sue and sighed, "He did mention something, but I really didn't think much of it." Sue looked hurt. "Why would he keep such an important thing from me?" Old Quil spoke up then, "This goes farther back then you realize Sue."

Jacob spoke up,"What do you mean?

Old Quil sighed, "It began with my sister, Marie. She married a white man, who, to my parents was unacceptable_; _I only cared about her happiness and Charles made her happy. My parents disowned her and she married Charles a year later. Five years went by before I saw her again. When I went to visit them for Christmas I was greeted by a little boy and a baby girl. The boy was named after his father, Charlie Swan and the girl was named Renee…"

I interrupted him, "Charlie was your nephew?" The pack, who had gathered in the living room, stared in shock at Old Quil. He nodded, looking down. "Renee met a young man when she went to college and had a baby girl with him after they were married. That baby is Isabella Marie Souza, Charlie's Niece…my great niece, she has no idea that her grandmother had a brother but we have met before, she looks so much like Marie…" He sighed, "Her younger brother Derek is my great nephew."

Paul stepped forward, "Why would you and Charlie keep this from everyone?" I was curious as to why he cared so much_._

"Charlie came to me when he moved back here, he asked me not to mention anything to anyone about us being related. I'm sure it was because if we had said it, he would have been subjected to Pack law…he did Phase. As did Renee, and I'm sure Isabella and Derek have as well, depending on where they are." Old Quil sighed. "I can only hope that she understands my reasoning." He walked out. Paul spoke again, "I met her…four years ago, she got the Bastard to leave." Quil nodded. "I knew he wouldn't leave unless someone strong enough threatened him!" Paul punched him in the arm "Shut up"

"So…what do we do?" Sam asked, his arms wrapped around Emily. I sighed, "We arrange the funeral, and pay our respects."

_What else could we do?_

* * *

Okay I'm done! Hope you liked it! Review please!


	21. Chapter 18 Edward

Chapter 18 Edward~

Izzy POV

Present day~ Summer, 2011

Izzy: Age 18

* * *

Quotes for the chapter: "The most authentic thing about us is our capacity to create, to overcome, to endure, to transform, to love and to be greater than out suffering." ~Ben Okri

"You have a choice. Live or die. Every breath is a choice. Every minute is a choice. To be or not to be." ~Chuck Palahniuk

* * *

Songs for the chapter: Fields of Gold (Sung by Izzy-Reality by Eva Cassidy)

Untitled (Sung and played by Edward-Reality by Simple Plan)

* * *

Paul is going to be so mad at me. I had changed my flight at the last minute so instead of going to Forks to help plan a funeral that wasn't for another week, I was now headed to Naples, Italy. Why you may ask? Because I had a vision of me saving some vampire's life_. _Soon the plane landed and I was off in a sports car, headed toMount Vesuvius.

I sighed, thinking about my last phone call with Derek, it was at2 o'clockin the morning, Kit had disappeared and Child Services had taken Simon and Derek to Lyle House. My hands tightened on the wheel, he was trapped in that hell hole. I had to get him out.

I rounded the corner to the tourist site of the volcano, parking the car, I got out. I slipped past the tour guides, massive crowds and started climbing the mountain; I had to hurry, he was already there. As I finished scaling the mountain, I smelled him, smelled his fear and desperation.

As I walked towards him slowly, the man looked at me as he teetered at the edge of the volcano. "Give me a reason not to do it," he said, his voice begging me to give him a reason to not go through with his decision. "Please Izzy, please." I nodded. "Because, Edward, you have a job to do, a job that requires you alive…well at least living dead," I told him. He started shaking his head, "I don't understand…" I gave a small smile. "Just listen Edward…" I started singing a song I had been working on for a while, I had written a bit more every time I got the vision of him standing at this edge.

~~~~~~Start Song~~~~~~

You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Among the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold

So she took her love for to gaze awhile  
Among the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold

Will you stay with me will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold

I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We will walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold

I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We will walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold

Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
As you lie in fields of gold

You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Among the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold

~~~~~~End Song~~~~~~

When I finished, Edward was on his knees, far from the edge, dry sobbing. "What do I have to do?" he asked me. I stood him up, brushed off the dirt and looked him in the eye, "You go home to your family, you live your life. You'll find the one you're looking for soon Edward, I promise." Edward nodded, smiled at me and ran down the mountain.

I sat down on the side of the mountain and called Paul. "Hey Paul...yeah I know…...I had something important to do…." I looked up at the sky; the sun was setting and the stars were starting to shine "I'm on my way now."

It's been three days since I arrived in Forks; I was currently at my uncle's house, cleaning up. My cell phone rang and hoping it was Derek, I ran up to Charlie's old room that was now mine and got it. I was a little disappointed that it wasn't Derek but happy that Edward had called me back. I answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Izzy, how are you?" His smooth voice rang in my ears, making me smile.

"I'm alright Eddie, what's up?" I asked, picking up a picture of my mother, staringat it.

"I was wondering if the pop star wanted to hear a song I wrote…" His voice became hesitant, nervous.

I laughed, "Of course I want to! Let's hear it!"

Edward sighed with relief "Okay I have to put you on speaker then." There was noise then I heard piano playing. "Can you hear this?" he asked, still playing.

I nodded, "Yeah."

Music filled my ears as he continued to play and eventually started to sing.

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

When he finished, I was crying. "That was beautiful Edward…truly beautiful," I said, wiping my eyes. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Thanks Iz. I'll see you at the funeral." We hung up and I sat on my uncle's bed, holding the picture of my mother sobbing.

"Mommy…"

* * *

Okay that's it! I hope you liked the chapter! Review please!

~Wonka


	22. Chapter 19 School

Keeping a Promise

Chapter 19: School

Edward's POV then switches to Seth (they may be Out Of Character)

Present day~ September 2011~ First few weeks of the school year.

* * *

Izzy: Age 18

Edward: Age 17

Seth: Age 14

* * *

Quote of the chapter: "Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything." ~Muhammad Ali

Song of the Chapter: "Halfway Gone" by Lifehouse

For the concert Izzy gives in the school: "All I Wanted" really by Paramore

"Whisper" really by Evanescence

"Disturbia" really by Rihanna

* * *

I watched, uninterested, as the sun peeked over the distant mountains signaling the start of a new day. Almost as if on cue, the forest came alive with sound. Reaching over myself, I turned up the stereo just as my bedroom door was flung open by my 'sister' Alice. "Edward! It's time for me to dress you!" She practically sang the words. I sighed. "I can pick out my own clothes, Alice," I said firmly, sitting up. Alice pouted then her gaze shifted, becoming blank. I chose to stay out of her mind this time, know that if it was something serious she'd tell me. I walked toward my closet and heard the door close; I had to get to school early; today was the day.

Soon we were in my Volvo and on our way to school. Pulling into the lot and parking, we were here an hour early. As usual, students were standing around, talking and laughing. We stood on the opposite end of the wolves. Especially loud thoughts invaded the semi-quietness of my mind._'Who is that? She is so hot! Man I am going to tap that! Tyler can't even compete.'_I rolled my eyes at this thought, as if she'd even give Mike a chance. Then his thoughts became suddenly vulgar and I blocked him out. Lauren and Jessica's thoughts were almost as loud as Mike's; jealousy practically flowed off them in waves._'She seems familiar…'_Jessica's thoughts wondered about where she'd seen her before.

A smile crept across my face as she stepped away from the blue sports car. All eyes locked on her figure as she strode across the parking lot towards my family and I._'I bet she's a slut '_Lauren's already mean thoughts grew malicious as she got closer. Now she had the attention of my family; Emmett was freaking out mentally because he recognized her, Rose was, of course, being her shallow self and telling herself that she was prettier than her, Jasper was in shock, his mind going over scenes of her as a child, and Alice's thoughts were unsurprisingly thinking of how she could dress her.

None of the girls could compare to her though; she wore brown boots, dark jean shorts that curved over shapely hips and long legs covered by black knee high socks. She wore a light grey sweater. Black hair waved down to her waist and framed a slightly tanned face with high cheek bones that hinted at her Native American heritage and set in her wide eyes were green emeralds for eyes. My smile widened as she stopped in front of me. "Izzy," I said, taking her bag.

Izzy smiled brightly at me, "Hey Ed." Her eyes flicked over the faces of my family, resting on Jasper for a few seconds before going back to me. "I'm skipping after first because I'm giving a concert during lunch," she said, taking my hand; I nodded and started walking.

"Edward!" Emmett called out, catching even more of everyone's attention with his loudness. Izzy and I turned back.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Who's that?" He asked, his face showing the confusion that Jasper most likely felt. I smiled and pulled Izzy closer to me, my arm around her shoulders. "My girlfriend." I turned us around and we walked toward the main building. I could hear the rush of whispers and the mental agony of the girls behind us.

Izzy giggled, "Well you're certainly popular." I laughed as we entered the building.

After getting her schedule, Izzy and I walked hand in hand to our first class together. Words of both jealousy and awe were whispered in the hall as I explained to her why students from the reservation high school were also attending Forks High. "Someone burned down the high school and they haven't found the arsonist, and they lack the funding to rebuild completely."

Izzy shook her head at my words. "There's no respect for my people," she sighed as we walked into the classroom. The once lively and talkative class dissolved into whispers. I walked toward my siblings, pulling Izzy with me. Alice and Rose stood, taking on an air of hostility. Rose opened her mouth to let out the torrent of violent words when Angela Weber, a normally shy and quiet girl, walked over to Izzy.

"C-can I have your autograph?" she asked, shaking slightly. Izzy gave the girl a comforting smile, took the pen and notebook Angela offered and wrote on it. Izzy handed it back to the girl and squealed in surprise to see almost every student lined up to get an autograph or photo. Sitting down next to Emmett and Jasper I flicked from mind to mind seeing and hearing their memories of Izzy as a singer/songwriter and model.

"Sorry Ed, I have a fan base to attend to, I'll see you later." I nodded as Izzy walked to the other side of the classroom, the whole class, and some extra skipping students, moving with her.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, noticing his absence.

"Over there" Jasper pointed to the crowd just as Emmett burst through holding a signed picture triumphantly.

"I got a picture and an autograph!" He was very happy.

"Emmett, sit down and stop acting like a child!" Rose snapped at him.

As Emmett sat down, crestfallen, Jasper turned to me. _'Ready?'_he asked me, I nodded slightly as he said, "So Edward, how do you know her?"

I smiled and said, "I could ask you the same thing Jasper, you've known her longer." His eyes widened in false surprise

"H-how…" He sighed as Emmett, Rose and Alice stared at him. "We met each other when she was 8, she's not human, she sees things, much like Alice does but on a much more powerful scale. No matter what, everything she sees comes true." Alice looked offended as Jasper continued telling us how he had saved her life and then taken her to her grandparents. How he helped her through the loss of the woman who was caring for her, Mel, and how she had given him the car that appeared at our door step suddenly a few years ago.

"She's the girl that calls the Volturi, kings and the Romanians, Uncle, the girl that they all swore to protect." He turned to us. "You can't touch her, no matter what she does, because that will spell death for both you and the family," Jasper said grimly

Emmett spoke then, "What about the wolves? Should we tell them?"

I shook my head, "They already know she is here, but do not know of her connection to the vampires. She has the council's protection. She's an elder's great-niece…and her uncle was Police Chief Swan. No one can touch her, she has used her lineage very selectively, only asking help from Aro when absolutely necessary, more so on a pack in Arizona where she lived for a year and developed deep ties with the former Alpha and current Chief there, being formally adopted as his daughter. She's the beta of both the female and male packs. She doesn't know about her connection to the wolves up here but knows her grandmother is from this reservation." I stopped talking when the bell rang, Izzy's presence making it impossible for the teacher to ever begin class. Izzy walked out of the classroom and into the hall. I turned to my immortal siblings "I'll bring her over after school's out." I followed after her.

Seth POV

It was my first day at Forks high school, since we accidently burned down the school when we were burning a leech. I was on my way to lunch with Jared, his imprint/girlfriend Kim, Jake, Quil, Paul and Embry when I ran into something soft and small. Of course I didn't go anywhere but the person I had ran into fell down. "Ow" That shocked me to my core, that voice. It sounded like bells; I had to find who that voice belonged to. Looking down I stared into the most beautiful dark brown eyes I had ever seen, suddenly nothing mattered to me anymore, I was falling off the earth and nothing was holding me in place but one silver strand connected to this girl.

"Oh geez! Another one," Paul said in his usual condescending tone.

I snapped out of my daze and offered my hand to the girl, "I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention."

The girl smiled as she stood, "It's alright, excuse me I have to go." I nodded and let her hand go reluctantly. I watched as she sprinted down the hall, a package in hand.

"Awww little Seth got himself a foreign imprint!" Paul teased me; I was confused. "Huh?"

Paul sighed, "she was clearly Asian, Seth, it's settled, I never want to imprint, if you become that blind."

Jacob laughed, "True."

Kim huffed, "Come on! There's supposed to be some surprise guest in the lunch room today!" She dragged Jared down the hall, the rest of us walking slowly behind them. When I entered the lunchroom and turned in the direction of my friends for the second time that day, I ran into someone. This time neither of us fell and I stared up into dark green eyes.

Kim screamed "Oh my gosh! You're Izzy!" I felt my eyes widen as the superstar smiled at me

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"Seth," I answered, my voice shaking slightly. I didn't know what was wrong with me; I only felt this way around Sam, nervous...weak.

I shook off the thought when Izzy grabbed my wrist. "You're going to be my new friend," she said as she pulled me with her. I followed and studied her appearance. Kim was always raving about how Izzy was always at the top of trends. She wore dark skinny jeans and a purple top with really high black heels. She sat me down at a DJ's station and smiled at me. Picking up a microphone she turned it on and began speaking. "Hey! How are you?" The crowded lunchroom roared back with a 'Good!' and scattered shouts of 'I love you!' Izzy giggled into the microphone and pointed to Edward Cullen first. "Him," she pointed to me, "Him" and finally she pointed to Paul, "And him, are my friends, well Edward's my boyfriend but still. Anyway I'm going to ask them to tell me a song they'd like to hear me sing and I'll sing it for you all, how does that sound?" she asked. The crowd clapped and screamed their approval. Izzy grinned and walked over to Edward. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. Edward helped her onto the table and she walked back toward the DJ station. "Okay, the first request is 'All I Wanted'." She smiled and nodded to me, but turning, I found the girl I had bumped into sitting in the chair next to me. The girl pressed a button and music filled the cafeteria. Izzy closed her eyes and began swaying slowly. As she began to sing, the crowd went wild, singing along with her.

Think of me when you're out

When you're out there

I'll beg you nice from my knees

And when the world treats you way too fairly

Well it's a shame I'm a dream

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you

I think I'll pace my apartment a few times

And fall asleep on the couch

Wake up early, the black and white re-runs

That escape from my mouth, oh

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you

I could follow you to the beginning

Just to relive the start

Maybe then we'd remember to slow down

At all of our favorite parts

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you

When the song ended, she smiled at the crowd and walked back toward me. "What song would you like to hear Seth?" she asked, her voice soft, her eyes glittering.

I thought about it and told her, "I want to hear 'Whisper'."

She grinned suddenly and turned to the girl I had imprinted on, "You heard him Minnie." 'Minnie' nodded and changed CDs and pressed a button "Alright!" Izzy said turning back to the crowd "We've got a request for Whisper" The crowd seemed to go even wilder than they were. Izzy began again.

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me

Into madness

I know I can stop the pain

If I will it all away

[Chorus:]

Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep never die)

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know

That there's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be

Blinded by tears

I can stop the pain

If I will it all away

[Chorus]

Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me

Shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for

I rise to meet the end

[Chorus x3]

Servatis a periculum [save us from danger].

Servatis a maleficum [save us from evil].

Izzy ended the song and took a bow at the students' applause. She hopped down from the table and walked over to where Paul and the rest were sitting. "What'll ya have Paul?" she asked into the mic.

Paul grinned and said, "'Distrubia'".

Izzy smiled as the crowd buzzed with excitement. "Alright, final song! Distrubia!" The music began to play and suddenly the lights went out. Flickering with the beat the lights pulsed out the tempo

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

What's wrong with me?

Why do I feel like this?

I'm going crazy now

No more gas in the rig

Can't even get it started

Nothing heard, nothing said

Can't even speak about it

All my life on my head

Don't want to think about it

Feels like I'm going insane

Yeah

It's a thief in the night

To come and grab you

It can creep up inside you

And consume you

A disease of the mind

It can control you

It's too close for comfort

Throw on your brake lights

We're in the city of wonder

Ain't gonna play nice

Watch out, you might just go under

Better think twice

Your train of thought will be altered

So if you must faulter be wise

Your mind is in disturbia

It's like the darkness is the light

Disturbia

Am I scaring you tonight

Disturbia

Ain't used to what you like

Disturbia

Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall

It's like they talkin' to me

Disconnectin' your call

Your phone don't even ring

I gotta get out

Or figure this shit out

It's too close for comfort

It's a thief in the night

To come and grab you

It can creep up inside you

And consume you

A disease of the mind

It can control you

I feel like a monster

Throw on your brake lights

We're in the city of wonder

Ain't gonna play nice

Watch out, you might just go under

Better think twice

Your train of thought will be altered

So if you must faulter be wise

Your mind is in disturbia

It's like the darkness is the light

Disturbia

Am I scaring you tonight

Disturbia

Ain't used to what you like

Disturbia

Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse I'm in

Trying to maintain

But I'm struggling

You can't go, go, go

I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh

Throw on your brake lights

We're in the city of wonder

Ain't gonna play nice

Watch out, you might just go under

Better think twice

Your train of thought will be altered

So if you must faulter be wise

Your mind is in disturbia

It's like the darkness is the light

Disturbia

Am I scaring you tonight

Disturbia

Ain't used to what you like

Disturbia

Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

When it was over, there was a horrific scream that echoed throughout the cafeteria and the lights came back on. The DJ's station was gone as were Izzy and Minnie. The students loved it. I was disappointed; I wanted the chance to get to know my imprint better. I guess she, like Izzy would remain a mystery.


	23. Chapter 20 Unedited

Chapter 20~

Part 1:Lyle House once again(We're going to flash back a few months to when Chloe, Derek and company are still in Lyle House…Izzy comes to visit)

Part 2:Family Ties(Going to flash forward to before the funeral but after the events in chapter 19)

Quote of the Chapter: "Camouflage is a game we all like to play, but our secrets are as surely revealed by what we want to seem to be as by what we want to conceal." ~Russell Lynes

Song of the Chapter: Numb by Linkin Park

Derek: Age 16

Chloe: Age 15

Derek's POV

I stared out of the window of the living room. White fluffy clouds floated by; it was a seemingly perfect day…except for the fact that I was caught in Hell's waiting room. I sighed as I smelled Tori walk into the room with my brother.

"I can get my mom to let us go to a movie. What do you think, Simon?" she asked, trying to…I don't know, sound sexy or flirt, either way it was disgusting. This was just another ditch attempt to get a date with my brother. Tori was the type of girl that needed a boyfriend, someone attractive to have on her arm.

"I think that's a horrible idea. Besides, I need an adult's consent to go anywhere," Simon said; I smirked as I imaged the angry yet hurt look on Tori's face. She huffed and walked out of the room. The couch dipped beside me as Simon sat down. "So how are you doing?" he asked as he turned on the TV. "Are you excited?" I nodded, a full smile gracing my lips. Izzy was coming to visit me. I hadn't seen her in years so when she called and told me that she was taking me for lunch today I was extremely happy. Simon smiled, "Good. Tell her I said hey and bring me back something." I nodded and stood up, she would be here in two minutes. About the same time it would take me to get to the front entrance.

Walking out of the room I saw Chloe walking down the hall toward the living room. She looked happier than usual since she came here two weeks ago. I wondered if her Aunt had come to see her again. Then I remembered I wasn't supposed to be near her and I quietly stepped farther away from her as we passed each other. "Hi Derek." her voice flowed like a soft breeze; I nodded slightly in her direction and kept walking. I had become terrified of his reactions of being around her. As I rounded the corner I saw her. She had grown to an amazing height at least 2 inches taller than my 6'1". Other than her height and the obvious signs of puberty, she hadn't changed at all.

"Remember, Ms. Swan, that you need to have him back before dinner," Mrs. Talbot said as I approached.

"Yeah yeah, okay. Come on D." She said turning to me. She smiled and we walked out the door. Once we were in the car and a good mile from the house Izzy turned down the blaring radio and turned to me "Derek…it's time," she said, her eyes never leaving the road. I nodded. About a month before Chloe had come to Lyle House, Izzy had called and told me to start thinking of an escape plan, that something would come to me eventually. And she was right; the moment I saw that Simon was interested in Chloe, I came up with a plan to use Chloe…It would probably make her mad, but she'd thank me later, I think. Izzy smiled. "Good. I'm almost done finding a safe place for us; it'll be a few more days…maybe weeks. Just wait for the signal." I nodded again as she turned a corner

"I'll be ready."

Part 2~Family Ties (The Funeral will be in the outtakes)

Sue POV

"I'm worried about the kids, Billy, " I said as I poured him more coffee.

"Which kids?" he asked jokingly, but his eyes were creased with worry. I turned back to the sink and started water for the dishes. Jake had dropped his father and Old Quil at my house about an hour ago so we could have a meeting with the other Elders.

I continued as I washed. "I should say the pack; nothing seems to be going right. Yes, there are imprints, but then you have Emily who's not an imprint being involved with the pack. Honestly Billy, you should see how she guilt trips him into everything. Because he scarred her face, she claims he should stay with her. And the other imprints, they hate Emily, and two are her relatives. What should we do?" I asked turning to the others.

"How about counseling?" Billy suggested.

"Yes but with whom? I asked. "We haven't had a Shaman since Marie left," I said putting up the dishes.

Old Quil spoke up "There is one Shaman in the area, who knows of us…." He was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Thinking it was one of the pack members I shouted "It's open!"

The door creaked open and Isabella walked in. "Hi, Billy told me to come over with some of Uncle Charlie's stuff when I was finished cleaning up."

I smiled sadly, "Oh sweetie we could have helped you clean up, I know it's hard.

Isabella shook her head, "No, it's fine. Uncle Charlie didn't have a lot of things in the house that I would get rid of, just fishing poles I brought for Billy to look at and some clothes."

I nodded; Charlie had been in the process of moving in with me when he died. "I still can't believe he wanted to be cremated," Billy said as he took some fishing rods from Isabella.

"I won't say tradition, but it has been a pattern; my grandparents and mother were cremated, and so was my dad," Isabella said, sitting next to Old Quil.

Quil sighed, "Dear, there's something you need to know. I was the second child and only boy of my family. I had an older sister named Marie. She had the same eyes as you, right down to the light green diamond flecks in your iris." Isabella's eyes widened and Quil continued, "When Marie was 18, she met a white man named Charles and fell in love with him. My father who was an elder and wanted to preserve the Indian blood and my mother was just narrow minded and old-fashioned. I was just happy she had met someone that made her happy. A year later, she married Charles and my parents disowned her. When I visited her and Charles in Alaska 5 years later, I met my niece and nephew Renee and Charlie Swan. Isabella, you are my great-niece, Marie was this tribe's Shaman. You aren't under any obligation to do so, since you were inducted into our sister tribe, but during your stay, we as the council and I as your family, would be grateful if you would provide spiritual guidance to the Wolf Pack of this Tribe." Isabella was silent, staring at Old Quil. "I know this is a lot to take in so if you want we can continue th-"

"I'll do it. I'll call Dean and get him to arrange the blessing." Isabella stood up and smiled at us, "Thank you for telling me, Uncle Quil." She grinned and walked out the door.

Quil laughed, "She's Marie's granddaughter alright, a whirlwind in and out of situations." Old Quil smiled in a way I hadn't seen in years.

It was a nice change.


	24. On Hold!

Okay guys, I know I said I was working on the next chapter for Keeping a Promise, and I am…I just got stuck. Serious writers block when it comes to that story! So, I'm putting the story on hold while I attempt to get my thought process moving on that story. Thanks for reading!


	25. AN

I've made some changes to the order of completion, I've taken some stories out. Here's the list

**First Phase**

Everlasting Cosmic Hearts

Keeping a Promise (On Hiatus)

Kotoko's Past Haruhi's Future

Excommunicated

Beyond Time

**What you can expect to see after all those are done**

**Second Phase**

How to Train your Dragon

Rise of the Guardians

Avengers

***What you can expect after all those are done***

**Third Phase**

Young Justice

Power Rangers Ninja Storm

Power Rangers Dino Thunder


End file.
